Power Rangers: The First and Last Hope
by Xias
Summary: In the year 2018, a new force descends from space and drains Earth of all its energy- including all of the active Power Rangers. Now, can the children of the original Power Rangers take on their parents' powers and fight back?
1. The Drain

**Power Rangers: The First and Last Hope**

**Chapter 1: The Drain**

The year was 2018. No one on the Earth knows where they came from. One day, a huge ship, bigger than anything anyone could have possibly imagined, began approaching the planet. The huge ship was black, cold and lifeless, the size of a space station and yet able to move at speeds our technology could never hope to achieve.

Before anyone on Earth even had the chance to react, a red beam shot a cannon on the front of the ship, releasing a huge red energy wave towards our planet. The beam soon covered the entire planet, stretching and forming an energy field around the Earth directly connected to the ship.

Slowly but surely, power lines around the planet began losing their energy. Everyone's power began to flicker, and then turn off completely. Nuclear power plants powering hundreds of cities were slowly drained of all their energy until there was nothing left, and anymore power they kept on producing kept on being drained. No one on the planet knew what was happening, or how to stop it, but the ship was draining all of the planet's energy fairly quickly.

Even more importantly, active Power Rangers across the country no longer found themselves able to morph. They called on every power they could think of- Dino Gems, Wind Morphers, Thunder Morphers, Chrono Morphers, Rescue Morphers, and many more- but nothing worked. The Rangers soon began to realize what had happened. Just as the world's power had been drained, so had the power inside of their morphers. They could never morph again.

As the energy field remained around the Earth, still sucking every bit of energy it could hope to create dry, the minions of the ship began to descend. Dressed in black cloaks that covered their faces except for their eyes, and armed with long knives in their right hand, and a strange glove on their left hand that allowed them to zap out black-colored energy, the minions descended from the ship like meteors, flying down through the atmosphere and landing at their destinations. Once they arrived, they proceeded to take control of the areas through brute force. Which wasn't exactly difficult- none of the people protecting their regions could hope to compete with the superhuman fighting abilities and power of these cloaked minions, especially without any power. Computers, so important to today's military, were useless now. So the minions took over, area after area, region after region, until finally they descended on the United States of America's capital.

Washington D.C.

Finally, as the President was apprehended and put into custody by the minions, the people of Earth would get their first view of someone other than the silent, cloaked minions that had been conquering their planet. A small shuttle, painted black much like the mothership and just as cold and steely as it, landed on the grass outside the White House. Suddenly, TVs around the country came back to life, turning on with the image of the White House's exterior and the shuttle landing. People who even bothered to change the channel realized the same thing was on every channel- so they watched, waiting to see what exactly was about to happen.

Slowly, the door to the shuttle opened, revealing a flight of stairs. More minions came down quickly, kicking aside some spectators who had crowded around the shuttle hoping to get a glimpse of their conqueror. Then, he appeared.

Dressed in a black cloak much like his minions, but a much smaller one that allowed you to see his face clearly, he appeared to be human. With short black hair and a rugged, unshaven face, he looked somewhat handsome at that. He was huge, well over six feet tall and quite the physical specimen. As he came down the stairs, his huge black boots clanging on the metal, he looked right at the people of the Earth watching both there and around the world- and he smiled.

"Hello, Earthlings." he grinned. "I am your ambassador to the Zarset Empire. You may call me Araken. You probably have many questions...well, they're all about to be answered."

The people around the world watching were all curious as to what he was talking about, but many had a feeling watching it that they weren't going to like his explanations.

"The Zarset Empire are the universe's true race of conquerors." Araken began. "Born from a solar system far away, we developed the most powerful technology ever seen by any race, human or otherwise. The only problem was, our own planet did not have enough energy to power our incredible creations, nor did we have enough manpower to keep building them. So we began to spread ourselves throughout the universe, using our highly advanced technology to produce draining shields, like the one that was used on your planet. All of the energy this planet produces will be sucked dry by our mothership from now until the end of time, and we'll send the energy back to our home planet, and our power will grow even stronger. Additionally, you Earthlings are now servants of the Zarset Empire. You will build us factories, research centers, and much more. And you will make sure they all run correctly. You will take care of all of the hard labor these facilities require. And if you don't...you will die."

Araken's bone-chilling grin as he spoke those last few words shook the people watching it around the world to the core. Because they knew he wasn't bluffing. They knew he was 100 serious just by the look in his eyes.

"And know that your precious Power Rangers can't help you anymore." he said with another grin. "We've seen Power Rangers on most of the planets we've been on, but none of them have ever been able to morph after we've drained their planets of their energy. So, you see, nothing can save you. Why bother fighting? Some of you will choose to accept us rather than fight us, and we'll be more than happy to receive you into our group. Perhaps you'll become regional managers and help us organize the unwashed masses into a labor force worthy of the Zarset Empire. Perhaps you'll insist on struggling against us, and will have to be beaten into submission. I suppose we'll just have to see, won't we? Hahahaha."

Araken continued laughing as the transmission ended, the TV screens across the world returning to their blank state. He looked around at the people on the White House lawn and, grinning, walked backwards towards the White House. He would have fun turning it into his own personal palace.

* * *

_Three Months Later..._

A young, dirty-blond haired teenager ran through a New York City back alley, a loaf of bread cradled in his arms.

"Hey! Get back here!" a man in an apron yelled behind him. "That bread is for Zarset workers, not street scum like you!"

_It's funny of him to say **I'm** the scum..._ he thought with a grin.

Ducking a couple workers who attempted to grab him around a corner, the teenager ran down the stairs into the old subway. Of course, the subway was no longer in commission, which made it the perfect hiding place for this young man and others like him.

As he looked around, he spotted who he was looking for. A brown-haired young woman, looking to be not much older than he was, dressed in a pink shirt and blue jeans, with perfect, hand-crafted sandals.

"How did you get those!" he yelled at his older sister. He was dressed in a red t-shirt, jeans, and some really old-looking sneakers.

"I found them." she grinned. "Why the hell do you care, Tristan?"

"Shut up Ada." Tristan said as he sighed. "I had to run for my life just to get this loaf of bread, and you're looking for five-hundred dollar sandals!"

"Six-hundred." she grinned. "Not that it really matters anymore..."

Tristan sighed again and broke off half of the loaf of bread, throwing it to his older sister.

"You know, I wouldn't talk about my sandals." she said between stuffing her face with bread. "You always make sure to steal plenty of hair-care product to keep that silky-smooth hair of yours perfect."

"Leave my hair out of this!" Tristan shot back as he ran his hands through it slowly. That caused Ada to giggle.

The 16-year-old Tristan and 17-year-old Ada were both orphaned at a very young age, when Tristan was 3 and Ada was 4, so neither remembers their parents all that well. They have a few pictures that Tristan saves, but Ada isn't a fan of their parents for abandoning them and finds it silly. She also laughs that in all the pictures, their parents are wearing the same colors- their father green, and their mother pink. Part of her hates the fact that she wears pink herself, just like her mother- but part of her has always been drawn to the color, no matter how she tries to talk herself into wearing something different.

The two of them were raised by a nice foster family, the Williams. But of course, three months ago that all came crashing down. Their parents were forced into the Zarset Empire's labor force, and Tristan and Ada barely escaped into the underground. Just trying to survive day-by-day, the two are lucky that the Earth-born Zarset force isn't very organized just yet.

However, the two were about to be in for an unpleasant surprise. As they munched on bread, suddenly they heard someone's loud scream.

"There they are! Those are the peasants who have been stealing from everyone in this area!"

Tristan and Ada turned around to face the person pointing his finger at them, and he was the same baker that Tristan had just stolen the bread from. However, behind him were two people that Tristan and Ada had hoped to never see.

Because they weren't people at all. Rather, they were the cloaked minions of the Zarset Empire.

Tristan and Ada both dropped their bread as they turned to face the two minions who walked past the baker and walked towards them. Not knowing what else to do, they looked at each other, then back at the minions, and assumed a fighting stance. Trained in the marital arts from a very young age because, as the Williams later explained it, it's what their birth parents would have wanted, they knew they were going to have to call on every bit of skill they had in them if they wanted to survive this day and keep their freedom.

Looking at each other one last time and nodding, they each ran forward towards a minion- and attacked. They kicked and punched, trying everything they knew, but the minions blocked most of their hits, and the hits that did go through, didn't do anything at all to them. Both teenagers realized when they scored a clean hit that it was like hitting steel. The minions shrugged them off and then sent each one to the ground with a relative flick of their wrist, moving their hands up and smacking them to the ground.

Both Tristan and Ada were hurting from that one simple blow as they laid there on the dirty cement of the subway station. The baker behind both minions smiled to himself, happy to see the thieves finally being made to pay for what they had done. As the minions began to advance on their downed bodies, Tristan looked at his older sister, then back up at the two minions, and he knew he had to do something.

The problem was, he didn't know what.

_I can't let this happen! _Tristan thought to himself. _I promised myself I'd always stay free, that I'd never allow myself to die or be made a slave. At least not until I could find..._

Tristan's body suddenly began to glow with red energy. Ada looked at him, shocked, not knowing what was going on, as Tristan slowly stood up...and turned into something completely unexpected.

The original Red Power Ranger.

Ada watched, shocked, as Tristan looked down at himself, unable to understand what had just happened to him. Under the familiar helmet, with the red ranger suit with the white diamond in the middle, a Blade Blaster tucked securely into its holster on his left side, and a power coin around his waist, Tristan began to feel the power that he had just gained. The minions backed up in fear, clearly not expecting a teenage runaway to suddenly morph into a Power Ranger, and the baker took off running in the opposite direction, back up the subway stairs from where he came. Tristan raised his now gloved hands to his face and looked at them, as if he was in awe of it all, before clenching them into fists and taking a fighting stance. He pointed towards the two minions.

"Well well, you still want to pick on me now!" he asked them with a cocky tone of voice. "Then come on and try it!"

The minions looked at each other and, not knowing what else to do, charged Tristan. Tristan moved forward and easily blocked the first minion's attacks before throwing him to the ground, then turned and connected with a kick to the second minion, knocking him to the ground as well. He pulled out his Blade Blaster and put it in blaster mode, blasting the first one as he stood up. Ada shrieked and jumped down onto the subway tracks, trying to get out of the way, as Tristan then leaped into the air, turning the Blade Blaster back into blade mode in mid-air, and caught the second minion with a hard slash across his chest as he stood up. Tristan landed on his feet and watched as both minions disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Tristan was very impressed with his own abilities, and smirking to himself underneath his helmet, he called out to his older sister.

"Ada! You can come out now. They're both gone. I beat their asses." he continued grinning.

Ada climbed back onto the subway platform and looked over him, still in amazement.

"Tristan...this is impossible!" she yelled. "We've seen the original Power Rangers before in pictures- they were around way before we were born, and were gone way before as well! How could you just suddenly morph into one!"

"I have no idea." Tristan admitted. "But come on, isn't this great? Now we can fight back against those creepy minions!"

"I guess..." Ada said. In the back of her mind, she began to realize that a power as great as that of the original Red Power Rangers' is not given merely to help you steal bread and shampoo...

She looked back at Tristan as slowly he began to power down.

"Whoa, how did that happen?" he asked her, now fully demorphed and looking just like he always did.

"Don't ask me." Ada replied. "Hey, what's that in your hand?"

Tristan looked down for the first time and realized he was indeed holding something...a morpher with a gold power coin inside of it!

"What's that on the coin?" Ada asked him as he leaned in to inspect it.

"It looks like a dinosaur or something." Tristan said as he held it up to his eye to inspect it. "Whoa! A t-rex! Awesome!"

"I wonder if that means you get a Tyrannosaurus zord?" Ada thought out-loud.

"A what?"

"A zord, you idiot." Ada snapped. "Don't you know ANYTHING about the Power Rangers!"

"Oh, you mean those big mechanical things? I want one!"

"Well, you'll probably get one now that you're a Power Ranger..." she huffed.

Tristan realized the tone of voice she was using and began to grin.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice, big sister?" he asked her sarcastically. "You were always the better marital artist, the taller one, the stronger one...you used to make fun of me for being a wimp. Well, now look at me!"

"Yeah yeah." Ada replied, rolling her eyes. "If ANYONE should have become a Power Ranger in this family, it should have been ME."

"I'm afraid neither one of you should have become Power Rangers." came a cold, threatening voice from above them. "That way, the both of you wouldn't have had to die."

Both Tristan and Ada turned their faces...and were greeted with that same smirking face of Araken they had seen all these months on their TVs.

"Uh-oh." Tristan managed to whisper.


	2. Explanations and Old Faces

**Chapter 2: Explanations and Old Faces**

Author's Notes: Hoping for a review this time. I know this got added to someone's Favorite Stories list, so hopefully can someone pleaseeee give me a review? Thanks if you can. Now on with Chapter 2!

* * *

A confident smirk could be seen on Araken's face as he looked up and down at the two young teenagers standing before him. 

"So, these are two of the prophesied Rangers?" Araken huffed. "Well. I can't say that I'm impressed. Are such puny little things really the last hope of Earth?"

"What the hell is he babbling about?" Ada whispered to her younger brother.

"I have no idea." Tristan whispered back.

"Well, go on, become the Red Ranger and fight him!" she whispered.

"Like I know how!" Tristan replied, a little louder than he should have.

Araken's smirk grew wider as he approached the two teenagers. Before either one knew what to do, each looking at the other one for an answer, suddenly they were teleported away from the subway tunnel, disappearing in the familiar flashes of red and pink, respectively. Araken rushed forward to where they had just stood and, seeing there was now no trace of either one, punched his fist into the subway wall in a rage, causing the very foundation to shake in response.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Power Rangers!" he screamed, the rage clearly evident in his eyes.

* * *

Tristan and Ada landed on a cold floor in a heap, and the two siblings began to look around, wondering what had happened.

"Where are we?" Tristan asked, trying to take it all in.

"I don't know..." Ada admitted, looking around. "All I see is darkness. Aren't there any lights in here?"

"Ask, and you shall receive."

Before either teenager could even wonder where the voice had come from, suddenly the room they were standing in came to life with light. The original Command Center was now on full display, the console beeping and buzzing while the two teenagers watched in awe.

"Ai yi yi yi, you're finally here!" came another, far more high-pitched voice.

Both siblings turned and saw a robot walk up towards them.

"Ahh! What is that thing!" Tristan yelled, jumping backwards.

"I'm not a 'thing'!" Alpha-5 protested. "The name is Alpha-5, and I'm at your service!"

"It looks like a pretty harmless robot to me." Ada giggled at Tristan's fright.

"Oh, shut up sis, you know I've always had a thing about robots..." Tristan said, clinging to his sister's jeans behind her.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Alpha said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Tristan slowly stood up from his position behind his big sister, and she took that opportunity to laugh at him again.

"Shut up!" Tristan yelled at her. "But hey, wait a second, where did that over voice come from?"

Suddenly, the giant tube in the middle of the Command Center came to life, and inside of it appeared a floating head, much like Zordon's. The only difference was, this head appeared to be quite a bit younger. The transparent head looked down at both of the teenagers in front of him and smiled.

"So the day is finally here." he said, looking them both over. "Welcome, Power Rangers."

"AHHH! A FLOATING HEAD!" Tristan screamed, and went back to hiding behind Ada again.

"Are you going to be scared of EVERYTHING here?" Ada said with a sigh. "Wait a second, head-thing, did you just say Power **Rangers**? As in the plural version?"

"That I did." he nodded. "Maybe an explanation is in order!"

"I'm in the middle of a weird room with a robot and a floating head." Tristan said. "I think an explanation is long past due!"

"Okay, okay." he laughed. "The two of you are standing in the same Command Center that the original Power Rangers stood in so many years ago. You see, Power Rangers from around the galaxy have been battling the Zarset Empire for many years now. We learned how this frightening power works, and we determined that they would eventually reach the planet of Earth. We also learned something very strange."

"Strange?" Ada asked, interested.

"Yes, Ada." he replied, leaving her wondering how he knew his name. "Very strange indeed. You see, the Zarset Empire's power began causing a strange reaction in the Morphing Grid from the moment they began to near us, maybe a few years ago. We discovered for the first time ever that remnants of the original Ranger energy are held within the original Rangers, and some of that energy are passed on to their children. We thus hypothesized that when the Zarset Empire placed its energy draining shield around the planet, the reaction in the Morphing Grid would bring the original Ranger powers back to activity."

"So that means...Tristan and I are..." Ada said, piecing it together.

"...children of Power Rangers." Tristan finished, looking up at the head in awe. "Whoa, that's kinda cool."

"I don't know if I'd call that 'cool'." Ada said, her fists clenching a bit. "Anyway, head-thing, what do we call you?"

"Call me Zordon." he replied, grinning. "Somehow, I just can't see it any other way."

"Well, Zordon." Ada began. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes." Zordon agreed. "You two are the children of the original Green and Pink Power Rangers."

"Wait, so then how did I end up the Red Ranger?" Tristan asked him. "Shouldn't that have gone to the kid of the original Red Ranger?"

"Apparently it doesn't work that way." Zordon replied. "From what best I can tell, the colors of the current set of Rangers do not always match up with their parents'. Which is actually good for us, because not all of the original Rangers have children on Earth."

"So what you're telling us is, we're both Power Rangers?" Ada asked him.

"Well, we know Tristan is the Red Ranger, as we saw him morph. However, we can only hypothesize that you are indeed the Pink Ranger. Until you find the power within you and morph, we cannot say for sure."

_The power within me..._ Ada thought to herself.

"So you saw me totally kick those minions' asses, didn't ya head-man?" Tristan grinned.

"Yes, and first off, the name is Zordon, not 'head-man'." Zordon replied with a sigh. "Secondly, what kind of Power Ranger doesn't even know how to morph! Didn't your parents teach you anything?"

"Our parents abandoned us when we were very young." Ada said, her voice serious and harsh in tone. "So no. They didn't teach us anything."

"I'm sorry." Zordon said quietly.

"Zordon, do you know where our parents are?" Tristan spoke, as Ada turned her head away.

"Unfortunately I do not. The original Green and Pink Power Rangers both disappeared many years ago, fighting the Zarset Empire. I hope to see both of them return soon."

"I don't." Ada said under her breath.

"Ada, I know you have contempt in your heart for both of your parents, but I want you to know this." Zordon began, as Ada turned her head up to look at him. "I knew both of your parents very well. And I know that they would not have abandoned you had they not had a very good reason."

Tristan smiled to himself, but quickly turned his head away when he realized Ada was glaring at him. Just as she was about to turn her head back towards Zordon and yell at him, however, the sirens went off in the Command Center.

"Ai yi yi yi!" Alpha-5 yelled. "Take a look at what's being broadcast around the globe!"

The viewing globe suddenly came to life, and Tristan and Ada turned their heads to look at the picture of Araken, standing underneath the Statue of Liberty just outside New York City.

"Red Ranger." Araken spoke. "I know you can hear me. I challenge you to come and face me here, in front of this statue. If you do not, then I will order the mothership to fire upon this city, eradicating everyone you've ever known. You have an hour before that order is placed, and no more."

The transmission suddenly cut off, and Tristan turned back to Zordon in a panic.

"What do I do!" he asked him.

"You only have one choice, Tristan." Zordon replied. "You must morph and teleport there, and accept his challenge."

"What if it's a trap?" Ada suddenly yelled up at him.

"No, I know Araken well." Zordon replied. "It's no trap. He's too honorable of a warrior for that. He wants to test himself against the Red Ranger and see if he can defeat him in combat, alone."

"How could you possibly know that for sure?" Ada demanded of him. "We're supposed to just believe in your stupid little hunch and send my little brother off on a suicide mission!"

Zordon looked down at both of the teenagers before him, Tristan looking very uneasy with his sister's confrontational attitude, and Ada looking very angry at the whole situation.

"Ada, I hate to tell you, but you don't get the floating head gig by having 'stupid little hunches.'" Zordon said with a grin. "Araken will not double-cross your brother. I'm sure of it."

Tristan looked over at his older sister, who looked back at him with a mixture of fear and concern in her eyes. He knew she didn't want him to do this...but for all Tristan knew, his foster parents were still in New York. And he couldn't let them be wiped out like that.

"Tell me how to morph, and I'll do it." Tristan said, stepping forward towards Zordon. "I'll fight Araken."


	3. The Secret of Honor

**Power Rangers: The First and Last Hope**

**Chapter 3: The Secret of Honor**

Author's Note: Quick note because someone brought this up in a review on no, Zordon is not supposed to be the original Zordon. Both from the description of him (the fact that he appeared younger than the original Zordon) and his own dialog, it's supposed to show that he is in fact a "new" Zordon. I already cleared it up with the person who wrote the review, just figured I'd put the explanation here as well in case anyone else was confused by that. Anyway, with that said, on with Chapter 3!

* * *

Zordon nodded within his tube, always knowing within the back of his mind that the young Red Ranger would make the right decision.

"To morph, young one, you must yell out the code phrase to activate your morpher." Zordon said.

"What would that be?" Tristan asked him.

Zordon paused for a moment, almost as if he was a bit ashamed of what he was about to say.

"It's morphin' time."

Tristan and Ada stood there, looking up at him in disbelief.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Ada finally said, breaking the silence.

"I can assure you, I am not." Zordon replied. "Don't look at me like that, I didn't come up with it!"

"Well, whoever did needs to get their head checked..." Ada muttered.

"Actually, the more I think about it, I kinda like it." Tristan said with a slight grin.

"You would." Ada snorted.

"ANYWAY." Zordon shouted over their bickering. "After the morpher is activated, to complete the morph, you yell out the name of the dinosaur from which your power coin draws its energy from. In your case, Tristan, that would be the mighty Tyrannosaurus."

"Do I have to yell that every freaking time I morph!" Tristan whined. "Can't I just say 't-rex!' instead? It sounds cooler!"

"No." Zordon replied sternly.

"Oh, fine." Tristan said, rolling his eyes.

"Enough complaining." Zordon said. "It's time."

Tristan nodded, before looking over at his older sister one more time. It was clear that she didn't support this, but he knew what he had to do.

"It's morphin' time!" he yelled.

His coin glowed with red energy as he held it out directly in front of him in that familiar pose.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

The hulking figure of Araken stood below the Statue of Liberty, looking quite out of place. The island was pretty much abandoned at this point- the Zarset Empire saw no reason to maintain a tourist attraction when they could have their new human slaves building factories or rounding up those who resisted them instead, and no one had the time or the ability to visit the place. Araken figured it would be the perfect place to hold a one-on-one battle, completely interrupted.

_I need to know if I'm stronger than a Power Ranger. _ Araken thought to himself. _Especially before SHE shows up..._

Araken clenched his fists as he thought of her. The despicable woman who Araken hated more than anyone he's ever met in the Zarset Empire was already on her way after hearing the news of the Red Ranger's awakening...and it was something Araken was not looking forward to. However, if he could defeat the Red Ranger here and eliminate him before she even arrived, perhaps he would be able to avoid her presence entirely. Araken's mind suddenly flashed back to earlier onboard the mothership...

* * *

_Araken stood facing one of the gigantic windows inside one of the mothership's hallways, seeing the Earth look so huge so far below._

_"That planet is beautiful, isn't it?" came a female voice behind him._

_Araken turned his face to see his longtime comrade, Neresa. Dressed in a long black gown adorned with gold on the shoulders and back, she looked just as ravishing as he remembered. With her short brown hair and lovely green eyes, Araken was reminded of just why they had been together so long._

"_I didn't expect to see you here already, Neresa." Araken smiled as he turned to greet her as she bowed in response. "Wait...that doesn't mean what I think it means, does it?"_

_The mood was darkened quite a bit, as Neresa nodded in disappointed fashion._

_"I'm afraid it does." she replied. "She's heard about the Red Ranger's awakening and is on her way here."_

_"Damnit!" Araken yelled. "She's always re-emerging when I least desire it."  
_

"_You have a plan, though." Neresa said. "I can sense it."_

_Araken nodded in response._

"_That I do." Araken replied. "I'm going to go down there and challenge the Red Ranger to a one-on-one fight, and eliminate him. Thus, the need for her will also be eliminated."_

"_Wouldn't that be easier if you take down minions and ambush him?" Neresa wondered aloud. "Why one-on-one?"_

_"Damnit, Neresa, you were never able to grasp the concept of honor!" Araken replied, slamming one of his powerful fists into the window, nearly shattering it. "There's no honor in that! I want to face him and find out which one of us is stronger!"_

"_You and your honor." Neresa replied, shaking her head._

_The two of them didn't talk for a few minutes, as both of them stared down at the Earth so far below._

"_It really is beautiful." Neresa said. "Sometimes it makes you question all of this. Makes you wish we had stayed on our own planet."_

"_And lose eternal life!" Araken questioned her. "You're a strange one, Neresa."_

"_I have my honor, and you have yours." Neresa replied, a grin on her face. "Go make me understand yours."_

_Araken nodded in response, and walked away from her, ready to enter the battlefield._

_There's no way I can lose! _ Araken thought to himself as he awaited the Red Ranger's arrival. _I'll show Neresa my honor and my strength, and I'll make the vile creature's presence unnecessary before she even arrives!

* * *

_

Suddenly, in a flash of red the Red Ranger appeared before him, fully morphed and ready for battle.

"Ahh, Red Ranger, so nice of you to drop in!" Araken grinned. "Are you ready for your first real battle?"

Tristan only nodded in response.

"That's good." Araken said. "Because it will also be your last!"

Suddenly, he charged at Tristan, and before Tristan knew what was going on, nailed him with a hard punch to the chest, knocking him backwards as sparks flew. Tristan barely dodged a stomp by Araken, trying to hit him again when he was down, and dodged another stomp as well, rolling away from Araken's powerful legs. He then rolled backwards and stood up, and was clearly surprised by his own agility.

_I didn't know I could move that fast!_ Tristan thought to himself. _This is pretty cool!_

He pulled out his Blade Blaster and turned it into blaster mode and fired, catching Araken in the chest a few times. He held his chest, which was smoking now, and growled.

"Is that the best you've got, Red Ranger? Show me your real power!"

Araken charged again and Tristan quickly turned the Blade Blaster back into blade mode and tried to slash him. Araken caught the blade with his bare hands, however, and pushed it backwards as he laughed, before catching Tristan with another powerful fist, this time to the stomach, and Tristan went flying backwards as more sparks flew. Araken laughed as he walked towards him.

"Is this really all the power you have, Red Ranger!" Araken said in disbelief. "I was right all along! She won't be necessary after all!"

"I have no clue what you're rambling about, but if you think I'm done, Araken, you're kidding yourself!" Tristan yelled back as he stood up.

But clearly he was bluffing at least a little, as he was hurting from the blows. Araken was clearly a very hard hitter.

"Really!" Araken laughed. "Well, if that's true, try this on for size!"

Still laughing, Araken moved his arms backward, creating a ball of black energy in his hands, and threw the projectile forward at Tristan. It happened too fast for Tristan to move, and he was nailed with the projectile and sent flying to the ground in an explosion, where he landed in a heap. Tristan gasped for breath underneath his helmet, knowing he was in serious trouble.

* * *

In the Command Center, Ada, Zordon, and Alpha watched the battle, Ada wincing at every blow. She knew her younger brother was in trouble as he was hit with those punches, and his only response, to fire the Blade Blaster, was met with little effect from Araken. However, as he prepared to fire the projectile of black energy, Ada knew her little brother was in real trouble.

She looked up at Zordon, her eyes close to tears, and then looked back as Araken fired off the blow, leaving Tristan in a heap. Her tears flowed freely now, and she turned back to Zordon again in a rage.

"Why did you do this!" she yelled up at him, her fists clenched tight. "Why did you send my brother on this suicide mission!"

"I didn't choose him to be a Ranger, it was destined from his birth." was Zordon's only reply.

"So our good-for-nothing parents not only abandon us, but they give us a 'destiny' like this!" Ada screamed up at him, not even noticing that she had begun to glow pink. "This isn't just cruel! This isn't just horrible! This is...this is..."

But as Ada searched for the words to describe what her parents had done to her, she finally realized that she was glowing pink, and the glow was becoming brighter and brighter. Finally turning back to face the viewing globe, Ada morphed into the Pink Ranger.

"Ai yi yi yi, it's happened Zordon!" Alpha-5 said.

"I can see that, Alpha." Zordon chuckled. "Ada, you have found the power within you...and you have morphed into the Pink Ranger."

Ada turned back to face Zordon, still taking it all in.

"This is just a guess, Ada, but I don't think you respond to orders very well." Zordon said. "But I know it's what you want to do as well. So I urge you...go, help your brother defeat Araken."

Ada didn't need anymore motivation. She simply nodded with her fists still clenched tight, and then disappeared in a flash of pink.

"Sorry, Araken..." Zordon said as she disappeared completely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Araken had approached the down Tristan and lifted him back up to his feet by his throat. Grinning, Araken looked into the front of Tristan's helmet as he spoke.

"Look into my eyes and realize you are no match for me, Red Ranger." Araken spoke. "I want you to realize that before I put an end to you. Know that you were absolutley no challenge for me. Goodbye, Red Ran-"

But suddenly, Araken was interrupted by more Blade Blaster shots, this time coming from behind and hitting him in the back of his head and neck. He actually reacted this time, dropping the Red Ranger in surprise and holding the back of his neck as he turned to face his assaulter.

"Who dares interrupt this battle!" Araken roared as he looked for the source of the blaster fire.

"I do!" Ada yelled back at him.

There stood the Pink Ranger, Blade Blaster in her right hand and pointed squarely at Araken.

"You have dishonored your brother, you pathetic Ranger!" Araken screamed in rage. "At least if I had killed him, he would have died an honorable warrior!"

"Oh shut the hell up already, Araken!" came Tristan from behind him as he kicked him in the back, now back to his feet.

Araken reacted in surprise as he turned and faced Tristan, Blade Blaster drawn and pointed at him as well.

"Red Ranger!" Araken said in disbelief. "You now dishonor yourself as well!"

"You have a lot of nerve coming and invading our planet with your pathetic cronies, and then yelling to us about honor!" Ada yelled. "I won't let you kill my brother just to fulfill your pathetic version of 'honor'!"

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt, Red Ranger, and I gave you my honor!" Araken screamed at him, ignoring Ada. "Next time, I will do no such thing! Remember that!"

Araken moved his cloak to the front of his body and then disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving only the two siblings. Tristan, for his part, suddenly starting falling over.

"Tristan!" Ada yelled as she ran forward and caught her brother before he could fall all the way to the ground.

She watched as he powered down back to his normal form, and she did the same. She looked down at him, a tear forming in her right eye, as he looked up at her and smiled.

"Did I do good, Ada?" Tristan asked her.

"You did, Tristan, you did." Ada replied, smiling back. "Come on, let's get back to that floaty head thing before Araken decides to come back with reinforcements."

Tristan nodded as the two teleported out.

* * *

Araken was in a very unpleasant mood as he stomped around another hallway onboard the Zarset Empire mothership. Not only had he failed to defeat the Red Ranger and had a mockery made of his honor, but he also failed in preventing the arrival of the one he despised the most. She was onboard the ship now, and Araken was doing his best to avoid her.

He was about to fail in that too.

"Oh, Araken dear! How come I haven't gotten a welcome from you yet?"

Cursing under his breath at the voice he just heard behind him, Araken turned to face the source of it. There she stood.

She was short, far shorter than him. The almost robotic-like Ranger suit she was in resembled the suit of the Psycho Rangers, the evil Rangers created by Astronema to battle the Space Rangers many, many years ago, but was a bit different. This black Ranger suit hugged her feminine curves much better than any Ranger suit in history. On top of the metallic-like black suit were lines of the suit's trademark color, the dark red called scarlet, and the helmet was very similar to that of the original Power Rangers besides some more machine-like features. Finally, huge black boots with long crimson heels adorned her feet, boosting up her normally diminutive height by at least a little.

There stood the Power Ranger of the Zarset Empire.

There stood...the Scarlet Ranger.

"Spare me, Scarlet." Araken replied in a huff. "I'm REALLY not in the mood for you right now."

"Aww, I'm hurt." the Scarlet Ranger replied with blatantly fake sincerity. "You know, I'm getting old. You could be a little nicer to an old gal like me."

"Oh please, Scarlet." Araken said, rolling his eyes. "None of us have aged in a very long time. I know for a fact under that helmet you don't look a day over 25."

"Under this helmet I'm far more beautiful that you could EVER imagine." the Scarlet Ranger grinned as she walked towards him. "Unfortunately for you, you'll never get to see that."

"I'm crushed." Araken replied sarcastically. "Can we just skip the rest of this? I'd really like to go get some rest."

"Oh, I understand." the Scarlet Ranger said mockingly. "Losing is very tiring. Not that I'd know, but I've heard that from people like you."

"I didn't lose in a fair fight!" Araken screamed at her. "Those Power Rangers dishonored themselves!"

"That's your problem right there, Araken. You care about something as silly and completely unrealistic as 'honor'."

"Then why do you fight, Scarlet, if not for honor!" Araken yelled at her.

The Scarlet Ranger suddenly became serious, and began walking towards him again. With renewed anger, she leaned in her helmet to his head and whispered through it.

"I fight because there's something I want. I don't fight just to fight, like you. That's where you and I will always differ...and that's why I'll win against the Power Rangers...and you'll lose."

The Scarlet Ranger then moved her head away from his ear and walked away, laughing to herself at Araken's misery. Araken stood there, stewing, his fists clenched as he turned to watch her leave.

_Just you wait, Scarlet Ranger...I'll prove my honor to you, to Neresa, to everyone!_


	4. Shades of Black, Part 1

**Power Rangers: The First and Last Hope**

**Chapter 4: Shades of Black, Part 1**

"Well done, Power Rangers!" Zordon beamed from inside his tube as Tristan and Ada returned to the Command Center. Ada, however, was having none of it.

"Well done my ass, you useless floating head!" Ada yelled up at him. "Tristan almost DIED out there! If I hadn't gotten my powers at the last second, he would have been killed by Araken! What's the point in our powers if they're so useless!"

"Your powers are most definitely NOT useless." Zordon replied, sighing. "I will admit, one-on-one, Tristan is currently no match for Araken. I knew that before I sent him out there."

"So you sent my brother out there to DIE!" Ada screamed at him, becoming more enraged by the second.

"I did no such thing." Zordon replied. "It was my belief that seeing your brother be defeated by Araken would cause the power within you to awaken, and allow you to morph into the Pink Ranger."

"So you gambled my brother's life on a hunch not once, but TWICE!" Ada screamed as she slammed her fist onto the side of one of the consoles.

"Ai yi yi yi!" Alpha yelled, but Tristan motioned for him to be quiet.

"If you EVER do that again, I'll personally crack that tube of yours in half, do you understand?"

"Young lady, I understand why you're so upset." Zordon replied. "But please know that I had no other choice. It was either this, or all of New York City meeting their end."

Ada had no response to that, simply leaning back against the console she had just pounded with her hand and giving Zordon an angry glare. Tristan, who knew better by now than to speak up while his sister was venting, finally spoke up.

"You said right now I'm currently no match for Araken." Tristan said quietly. "Will I ever be?"

"In time, Red Ranger." Zordon replied. "Face the viewing globe."

Both Tristan and Ada turned to face the viewing globe, and the globe showed all five Power Rangers, united with their Power Weapons held high in the air.

"Whoa, those things look cool!" Tristan yelled.

"How old are you, Tristan, ten?" Ada snapped at him. But she quickly turned back to Zordon and asked, "Why don't we have those? I mean, they'd certainly help."

"They would indeed." Zordon agreed. "These are the Power Weapons. Each Ranger uses one of these incredibly powerful tools, and with the weapon, you may be able to become a match for Araken."

"That's great, but how do we get them?" Ada asked, annoyed that he was avoiding that part.

"The only way to get the Power Weapons is to awaken all five of the Power Rangers." Zordon said sadly. "Until all five Rangers are awakened and brought together, the Power Weapons will remain lost."

"That's just great." Ada said sarcastically. "So we have to go on a giant scavenger hunt for three other kids of Rangers, and until then we're no match for Araken or anyone in the Zarset Empire. Boy, you're just a fountain of good news, anyone tell you that?"

"How are we even supposed to find the other three Rangers?" Tristan asked Zordon, speaking sincerely rather than sarcastically like his older sister. "Couldn't they be anywhere?"

"The hunt for the Rangers is not nearly as difficult as it may seem." Zordon replied. "You see, ever since the Zarset Empire came to the Earth, the five of you have been giving off slight energy reactions. That's how Alpha and I knew the time for your awakening was at hand. Eventually, these energy reactions should become strong enough for us to track with the Command Center's computers, and we'll be able to give you their location."

"So we can go and do, what, tell them they have to risk their life to fight against incredible odds with us?" Ada asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I hear some people don't want to." Tristan remarked, looking at his older sister as he said it.

"Basically, yes." Zordon nodded. "We must hope they are more cooperative than...some of us have been."

"Oh, so now you're both making fun of me?" Ada asked them. "Well, then the two of you can just go fu..."

But Ada was cut off by the sound of the Command Center's alarms, as Alpha-5 yet out his trademark yell.

"Ai yi yi yi, the computer has picked up a Ranger!"

"Very good, Alpha, bring it up on the viewing globe." Zordon commanded.

Tristan, Ada, and even Alpha turned around to look at the viewing globe once again. Standing there was an African-American male who looked pretty similar to Zach, except his hair was in cornrows and he was a bit younger-looking.

"Who is that?" Tristan asked.

"That is Jerrelle Taylor, son of the original Black Ranger." Zordon replied. "It appears that his power levels are very high, and he is almost ready to awaken...as the Black Ranger."

Tristan and Alpha both nodded. Ada, however, hadn't said or done anything since she first saw him, as something about him just wasn't right. It finally hit her...it was what he was wearing. The gray uniform...with the small lightning bolt on the side...

"That uniform...I knew I've seen it somewhere before!" Ada yelled. "That's the human supervisor uniform of the Zarset Empire!"

"That means that Jerrelle is...a member of the Zarset Empire!" Tristan said in disbelief.

"Ai yi yi yi!" Alpha agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the mothership, the Scarlet Ranger and Araken each entered a large, dark room through separate doors on opposite sides. The room was almost completely dark except for a small amount of light near the back, illuminating nothing more than steel. The front was left in complete darkness.

"What are you doing here!" Araken demanded as soon as he spotted her.

"Probably the same thing as you." the Scarlet Ranger said.

Suddenly, the front of the room suddenly came to life as a gigantic screen lit up, illuminating the room in an eerie blue glow. The screen showed nothing more than a strange mass of blue energy, almost like a computer screensaver, except it was moving in a way that it looked...alive.

"I'm sure you're both here for the same reason." came a deep, robotic voice from the screen.

"I don't know about her, but I'm here because our sensors have located the Black Ranger's whereabouts, and I wish to take command of the mission." Araken said, bowing to the screen.

"I told you we were here for the same reason." the Scarlet Ranger grinned beneath her helmet. "I'm also requesting to take command of this mission."

"You're here for not even a day and already you're trying to take over my turf!" Araken yelled at her.

"Why should Command give you the chance to fail another mission!" she shot back. "If you give control of this mission to Araken, we'll have three Power Rangers united against us instead of two!"

"ENOUGH!" the voice screamed at both of them. "Scarlet Ranger, we appreciate your desire, but Araken's defeat last time was an unfortunate mistake that we don't think he'll repeat. Will you, Araken?"

"I gave them my honor and they spat it back at me." Araken replied. "I will NOT give them my honor again."

"Good. This satisfies us. You may have another chance. Either make the Black Ranger join us, or eliminate him."

"I won't fail you, Command." Araken replied as he bowed again.

"See that you don't." Command replied. "Scarlet Ranger, we are not overlooking you, but we merely believe that your great power is best saved for another day. Give Araken another chance. If he fails, the next mission is yours."

"I understand, Command." the Scarlet Ranger said, bowing as well.

"Good. We will see both of you again soon."

The screen suddenly flickered off, leaving the room covered in darkness again.

"You're lucky Command is feeling sympathetic today, loser." said the Scarlet Ranger with a sly grin underneath her helmet. "I bet they won't be feeling nearly as sympathetic after you fail again."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that, Scarlet." Araken replied. "Because it isn't going to happen. I'll take care of the Black Ranger, and Command will begin to learn that your presence is completely unnecessary here. I hope they send you to a swamp planet next, you bitch."

Araken turned and stormed out of the Command Room, leaving the Scarlet Ranger to just stand there and nod her head.

"Poor, poor Araken." she said with a mock sigh. "Oh well, I'll be here to pick up your pieces."

* * *

Jerrelle was tired by the time he had finished his day's work. Living in a single apartment with his mom in Chicago, things were tough for them even before the Zarset Empire showed up. Now, he had to do what he had to do for both of them to survive. He wasn't particularly fond of his work, overseeing the slaves building a plant for god-knows-what on the outskirts of the city, but he didn't have much of a choice.

As he walked home to the apartment, Jerrelle thought back to the day he was first approached...

* * *

"_You there!" a man in a black cloak yelled. "Jerrelle Taylor!"_

_Jerrelle turned around to face the man just as he was on his way down the stairs of his apartment building._

"_Yeah?" he asked._

"_I'm a representative of the Zarset Empire." the man said. "I want you to come with me. We have a job offer for you."_

_"What kind of job offer?" Jerrelle asked skeptically."_

"_I've been told to come and offer you a job as a supervisor for a plant we're building outside of the city." the man replied. "The humans we've rounded up need a bit of guidance and...motivation, to do their work right."_

"_Whoa, you want me to be a slave driver!" Jerrelle asked him. "No thanks. Besides, why me of all people? Before all this went down I was just some dropout working three jobs trying to help his mom make ends meet."_

_The man smiled at Jerrelle's response._

"_You're 16 years old. You're no 'kid'. And as for why the Empire wants you...we have our reasons. And I've been told not to take no as an answer."_

"_Well, sorry, but you're going to have to." Jerrelle said as he walked past him. "I got things to do."_

"_Fine." the man smirked. "I suppose we'll just have to take your mother in to slavery then..."_

_  
"Whoa, what did you just say?" Jerrelle said, spinning around and facing the man. "My mom's sick, she's been sick for a long time. She can't do any kind of physical labor!"_

"_Well, isn't that just a pity?" the man said sarcastically. "She'll just have to try and make do. Key word there being...**try**..."_

"_You punk!" Jerrelle yelled as he ran up and slammed the man against the wall of the apartment building. He only laughed in response as Jerrelle held him there._

"_I wouldn't do that. I can have Minions on your ass faster than you can blink."_

_Jerrelle, despite his anger, knew he was telling the truth. While still glaring at him, he slowly released his hold on the smaller man, allowing him to slide back down to the ground._

"_Alright then. I suppose that means you'll be taking my offer?" the man smirked._

_Jerrelle silently nodded._

"_Good. Some more men will be by later to give you all the information. You'd better be here when they show up, otherwise we'll just take your mom instead. Understood?"_

_Again, Jerrelle just silently nodded._

"_I'll be seeing you again soon, Jerrelle." he smirked as he turned and left._

"_Looking forward to it." Jerrelle muttered under his breath as he watched him go. "Damnit!" he yelled after he was gone, slamming his fist into the side of the wall._

_The only thing running through his mind was...why me?_

_

* * *

_

And it was a question Jerrelle still had no answer to, even almost three months later. Sighing as he began to walk up the stairs to his apartment building, suddenly he heard a scream...the scream of his mother.

"Mom!" Jerrelle screamed as he ran into his building and began running up the stairs inside to his apartment. He kicked open the door as he reached 3C, and saw his frightened mother looking up at the two people who had broken into her room.

Tristan and Ada.

"Who are you two!" Jerrelle screamed at them, pointing a laser pistol given to him by the Zarset Empire for his work at them.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you can put the pistol down." Ada said, raising her arms into the air. "This is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Yeah, we didn't mean to scare your mom like that, honest!" Tristan added.

"Jerrelle, I don't trust 'em!" his mom yelled. "It could be more of those anti-Zarset folks!"

"Anti-Zarset folks?" Tristan repeated.

"Yeah, the 'resistance'." Jerrelle huffed. "As if resisting at this point is really going to do any good..."

Ada turned and looked at Tristan, each giving each other a worried look.

"We're not from any local resistance, I can promise you that." Tristan said, then instantly regretted his choice of words.

"So what are you, part of some kind of worldwide resistance?" Jerrelle asked them in a mix of panic and fury. "That ain't any better!"

"Jerrelle...we're a part of the same thing you're meant to be a part of." Ada said.

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?" Jerrelle asked her, hands growing sweaty as he nervously grasped the pistol.

But before either one of them could reply, suddenly the glass was shattered by a powerful blast of dark energy, as Jerrelle's mother dived to escape the shattering glass. Tristan, Ada, and Jerrelle all turned to face the source...and it was revealed to be Araken, standing outside on the fire escape with a grin on his face.

"It's nothing more than a bunch of rubbish!" Araken screamed from outside. "Do not listen to them! You're a loyal servant of the Zarset Empire!"

"I ain't loyal to you guys!" Jerrelle shot back. "This is for almost blasting my mother!"

Jerrelle suddenly fired his pistol out towards Araken, nearly hitting Tristan and Ada as they dived for cover. The shots went through the broken window, but Araken leaped up out of the way to avoid them.

"Where is he?" Tristan asked as he stood up.

Tristan walked towards the shattered window, walking past Jerrelle's frightened mother, hiding underneath the kitchen table. He stuck his head out of the window and looked around, but couldn't find any trace of him.

"Maybe he teleported out." Ada said as Tristan turned her head to face them, shrugging.

"Man, you two had better start giving me some answers here." Jerrelle said, clearly shaken.

Suddenly, Ada spotted Araken drop down behind Tristan, having been hanging on a bar above the fire escape.

"Tristan, look out!" she shouted as Araken grabbed her little brother from behind in a sleeper hold and dragged him out the window.

Tristan shouted some muffled screams as Araken laughed, pulling him outside onto the metal of the fire escape. Ada ran, leaping out the window, and stared down Araken.

"Let go of my brother you creep!" she yelled at him. "You're nothing more than a big, whiny sore loser!"

"I didn't lose in a fair fight!" Araken shot back, clearly enraged by her comments. "This is my payback for betraying my honor!"

Araken spotted Ada reaching for the morpher around her waist.

"Uh uh, Pink Ranger, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Araken grinned. "I can kill your poor little brother before you can even begin your stupid little morph! Get your hands away from there!"

Ada, realizing she had no other choice, moved her hands back away from her morpher and raised them in the air. She was frightened, but she was determined not to let Araken see that, glaring at him angrily.

"Hahaha, it feels so good to have both of you Rangers at my mercy!" Araken screamed. "Now I understand why this dishonorable stuff is so much fun!"

Suddenly, Araken was having fun anymore- instead, he was being shot in the back by powerful laser shots! He screamed out in pain as the black lasers hit him, causing him to drop Tristan. Tristan gasped for breath as Ada leaned over and pulled him away from Araken, helping him back to his feet. Both of them, as well as Araken, looked over to see...Jerrelle, standing there with the Zarset laser pistol drawn! Ada saw another open window next to him- he must have sneaked out to the bedroom in the commotion and gone out that way, behind all of their backs.

"It doesn't take a brain surgeon to realize you're the bad guy here!" Jerrelle shouted as he kept his pistol drawn at Araken.

_Yes! I knew a real Power Ranger would do the right thing!_ Tristan thought as he watched Jerrelle.

"You traitor!" Araken screamed.

Suddenly, however, almost as if he realized something, his anger soothed and his smirk returned.

"What are you smirking about?" Ada demanded. "It looks like he's chosen his side, and it's not yours!"

"Oh, that's fine dear." Araken replied, turning back to her. "Unfortunately for all of you, I didn't come here for you. Hahahaha!"

Araken suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Tristan said as they all stood there in shock. "If he didn't come here for Jerrelle...who did he come for?"

Fear suddenly appeared in Jerrelle's eyes as moved the laser pistol back down to his side.

"MOM!" Jerrelle desperately yelled, hoping for a response. "Mom! Mom!"

Jerrelle shoved past Tristan and Ada and climbed through the broken window back into the kitchen, still yelling out for his mother. He looked under the table where she had been hiding when the glass broke, and found no sign of her. He kept screaming for her as he searched the entire apartment...nothing.

Jerrelle re-entered the kitchen just as Tristan and Ada silently climbed back into it, a look of rage on his face as he looked at the both of them.

"They have my mother." Jerrelle declared angrily. "The Zarset Empire...has my mother."


	5. Shades of Black, Part 2

**Power Rangers: The First and Last Hope**

**Chapter 5: Shades of Black, Part 2**

Author's Notes: Just a quick note on feedback. While I do appreciate the small amount of feedback I've gotten thus far (nice to know a few of you are reading between the places I'm posting this, heh), it would be nice to hear some more specific feedback other than "great!' and "keep writing!". i.e. Who are your favorite characters so far, and your least favorite characters, and why? That kind of thing. Anyway, thanks to whoever can provide feedback of any kind. Now on with chapter 5!

* * *

Tristan and Ada each looked at each other, having no idea what to do or say in this situation. Jerrelle silently raged in front of them, his fists clenched and a single tear falling down his cheek.

"Why couldn't you just leave us alone!" Jerrelle finally said, almost sobbing. "We were fine, we were happy, we were..."

"Were you really happy working for the Zarset Empire?" Tristan asked softly.

"It wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs, but at least we were safe!" Jerrelle shouted back at her. "We were safe until you two decided to poke your noses in our business!"

"We didn't choose for this to happen!" Ada shouted back. "Do you think we're the ones who chose you for this? We didn't even choose ourselves for this!"

"There's something greater at work here than any of us." Tristan said, still talking quietly. "We can't understand it, and neither can you."

"Don't give me that crap!" Jerrelle yelled as he turned back towards the two siblings, gun pointed at them. "It's your fault they have my mother! It's all your fault!"

Before Jerrelle could fire the gun, however, Tristan and Ada were suddenly teleported out in flashes of red and pink. Jerrelle became confused and further enraged as he shot the pistol at where they had just been standing, making burn marks in the wall, and then slammed his fist onto it.

"This isn't fair! Come back here and pay for what you've done!" he screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Araken and Neresa stood on top of an elevated platform in the factory outside of Chicago Jerrelle was supervising. Behind them were Minions, and tied up to the wall was Jerrelle's mother, a gag in her mouth as she struggled to be let free.

"You did a splendid job, as always, Neresa." Araken grinned as he watched her squirm. "Those Rangers were so busy with me, they didn't even notice you sneak in and then sneak back out with the poor Black Ranger's widower of a mother!"

"It was a piece of cake." Neresa said as she returned Araken's grin.

"Now all we have to do is get the Black Ranger here and have his mother convince him to join us." Araken said, looking towards the elderly woman.

"And she'll do just that if she wants to live." Neresa said with an evil grin as she ran her hand down the frightened woman's cheek.

"I'll have the message sent out immediately." said Araken. "You just make sure she's ready."

"Oh, she'll be ready, don't worry about that." Neresa replied as she smiled a sly smile towards Jerrelle's mother.

In the shadows of the building, watching without either one of them knowing, was the Scarlet Ranger. She chuckled to herself watching their plot unfold.

_Pathetic wastes of energy._ the Scarlet Ranger thought to herself watching. _Watching them fail will be almost as amusing as teasing Araken about it later._

With a grin to herself beneath her helmet, the Scarlet Ranger disappeared in a flash of energy.

* * *

Back in the Command Center, Tristan and Ada were teleported onto the floor in a heap. The two Rangers stood up to face Zordon, Ada clearly unhappy with the unplanned teleportation.

"What the hell was that about!" Ada shouted up at him.

"Rangers, Jerrelle had a gun out and he was going to use it on you." Zordon replied. "I had to remove you for your own safety."

"Jerrelle wasn't going to shoot us." Tristan said a bit more quietly than Ada. "I saw what kind of person he was back there. There's no way he'd shoot us."

"He was not in a proper emotional state, you can't say for certain what Jerrelle was going to do and what he was not going to do." Zordon replied, staying firm.

"He just lost his mother to the Zarset Empire, you emotionless little freak!" Ada screamed up at him. "And now we probably lost him, too, thanks to you taking us out of there!"

"I did what I had to do!" Zordon yelled back in his own defense. "It's better we have two Rangers than none!"

"What does it matter when we don't have a chance against them without all five of us anyway?" Ada questioned him. "If we don't get Jerrelle to join us, we mine as well have been shot by him back there anyway!"

"Ai yi yi yi, stop this arguing for a second!" Alpha-5 butted in. "Look at the viewing globe!"

Tristan and Ada both turned away from the viewing globe to see the face of Araken, broadcasting from the factory outside of Chicago.

"Jerrelle Taylor!" Araken began. "I know you can hear me. If you ever want to see your mother again, come to the factory. You know where it is. She's here, and she's alive, I promise you that."

The camera panned away from Araken to show Jerrelle's mother, tied up to the wall of the factory.

"But if you don't come soon, Jerrelle, well, I can't guarantee her safety for very long." Araken said with an evil grin appearing on his face.

And with that, the transmission ended. Tristan and Ada turned back to Zordon again, both clearly worked up.

"We have to go there and help him." Tristan said.

"Yeah, it has to be a trap." Ada added. "He doesn't have his powers yet, we do, we can at least do SOMETHING!"

"I won't stop you from going, Rangers, but my fears are their intentions are not to kill Jerrelle, but to make him join them once and for all." Zordon said sadly. "Remember that, and whatever you do, do not allow yourselves to be captured or killed there. The Earth needs you."

Tristan and Ada merely nodded. Ada turned to look at Tristan, who nodded at her, and then she yelled out that familiar phrase- "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

Jerrelle walked slowly into the factory he had walked into so many times, the Zarset laser pistol clutched to his right side and an intense, almost deadly look on his face. Araken smiled evilly when he saw Jerrelle enter the factory from his platform, and turned to Neresa.

"Make sure she's ready." he instructed her. "It's almost showtime."

Neresa nodded and turned to Jerrelle's mother, whispering something in her ear. Araken turned his head back towards Jerrelle, who approached the platform and raised the pistol in the air.

"Oh please, Jerrelle, who are you really kidding with that thing?" Araken asked him with a laugh. "Look around you. You're surrounded by Minions on all sides. It'll take a lot more than a few shots of that stupid pistol to put me down, and a few shots is all you'll get before YOU'RE put down!"

Jerrelle didn't reply, but the fear in his eyes was evident. He was sweating nervously, knowing he was cornered.

"Besides, Jerrelle, I didn't call you here for a fight. I brought you here so you could join us."

"I'm already a part of the Empire." Jerrelle huffed.

"Not a very loyal one then." Araken replied back. "Or was the shot in my back just your way of showing your support?"

"I'm not going to help those two again." Jerrelle shot back quickly. "If you'll free my mother, I'll stay loyal."

"Hahaha, that's what I like to hear!" said Araken. "But how am I supposed to believe you? You've pledged your loyalty to us before and already betrayed us. Perhaps we'll just have to keep your mother as a bargaining chip..."

"No, I'll be loyal, I swear!" Jerrelle screamed, throwing the laser pistol to the ground and kicking it away. "Just let my mother go!"

Before Araken could say anything in reply, however, they were interrupted by the sound of gunfire, as several Minions guarding the entrance to the factory were blasted backwards, courtesy of the Red and Pink Rangers' Blade Blasters. Araken didn't even seem surprised, but Jerrelle certainly was as he turned to watch the Rangers run forward.

"No, Jerrelle, stop!" Tristan yelled. "You can't do this!"

"You can't join up with them, you're one of us!" Ada yelled. "You're a Power Ranger!"

_I recognize those voices...it's those two kids from the apartment!_ Jerrelle thought. _It's all starting to make sense now..._

"Don't listen to them, Jerrelle!" Araken shot back. "Who would you rather listen to...two kids you just met, or your own mother!"

Araken looked towards Neresa, who nodded, and after giving one final threatening glare towards Jerrelle's mother, released the gag from her mouth. His mother looked down at Jerrelle below the platform, then back at Neresa, before beginning to speak.

"Jerrelle...you need to stay loyal to the Zar...to the Zar..."

But as she looked down at her son, looking up at her desperately for an answer, looking so similar to the husband she had once known, then back at the two Power Rangers hoping against hope that they could save the planet, she realized what she had to do.

"Spit it out already, you old hag, or I'll rip your throat out!" Neresa said to her in an angry whisper.

Jerrelle's mother looked at Neresa and nodded, then turned back towards her son.

"Jerrelle...those two are right! You're a Power Ranger, just like your father!"

Jerrelle's mouth was wide open in shock as he listened to his mother's words. His father...was a Power Ranger!

"For the longest time I blamed your dad when he went off so many years ago, just after you were born, to help other Rangers from across the universe battle against this very group. I wished he had stayed closer to home, and been here to help raise you. So I let you do this, I let you join the group that Zachery hated with every fiber of his being, and for that I deserve whatever this pathetic Empire wants to do to me! Jerrelle, you're a Power Ranger...and just like your dad, you're going to save the world!"

"ENOUGH!" Araken screamed. "Jerrelle, don't listen to her, it's a trick!"

"It's too late, Araken!" Ada yelled just after she punched down another Minion. "Look!"

Araken watched as Jerrelle had begun to glow with black energy, his fists clenched as he looked up at Araken. Finally, he morphed into the Black Ranger, and tears streamed down his mothers' eyes.

"The only one trying to trick me is YOU, Araken!" Jerrelle yelled as he pointed up at him. "I'm not a member of the Zarset Empire anymore, I'm the Black Ranger, and I'm going to personally put an end to you and all of your kind...for my father!"

Tristan and Ada ran up to Jerrelle's side as he struck his father's old fighting pose. Araken began chuckling in disbelief atop the platform.

"That's quite nice and all." Araken chuckled. "It's just a shame you're going to have to die here then. I kind of liked you. Oh well. It's time you all meet a friend of mine, Power Rangers."

The same small white man who had threatened Jerrelle into joining the Zarset Empire walked up onto the platform, standing beside Araken.

"You!" Jerrelle screamed.

The man smiled at Jerrelle, before his body began filling with what looked to be electricity, and he reverted to his true form. He was made of metal and he was huge, with two drills instead of hands. His eyes glowed blue as he laughed evilly.

"May I introduce you, Power Rangers, to the first of the Command Beasts!" Araken said proudly. "This...is Drilliago, the Command Beast of electricity!"

"Pleasure to meet you!" Drilliago said in a mechanical voice. "Unfortunately, this will be both our first and last meeting!"

Drilliago leaped down from the platform and onto the ground, and his drills began to turn, rotating at an incredible speed. The three Rangers looked at each other and knew they had to fight, and they all rushed forward at once. However, they proved to be no match for Drilliago hand-to-hand, as he used his overpowering size and his frightening drills to man-handle them easily, sending all three Rangers to the ground in smoking heaps.

"That isn't going to work..." Ada muttered.

"What about these Blade Blaster things?" Jerrelle asked them. "Maybe we can blast our way past him!"

"It's worth a shot." Tristan agreed. "Blade Blasters!"

The three Rangers stood back up, Blade Blasters pointed at Drilliago in blaster mode.

"Fire!" Tristan shouted.

The three Rangers fired their blasters at the same time, but if the red energy shots had any effect on Drilliago, he didn't show it. He then fired back with more blue electricity coming out of the rotating drills, which zapped the three Rangers and sent them back to the ground in a heap again.

"You see that you're no match for the power of this Command Beast!" Araken grinned. "It's very amusing, seeing you die by your own planet's power! Hahahaha! Finish them off now Drilliago!"

The three Rangers all grimaced as they laid on the ground and Drilliago began moving towards them. However, just as all seemed lost...suddenly, a flash of scarlet-colored energy came flying across in front of Drilliago, and when it was gone, smoke poured from his center, as if he had been slashed. He fell to the ground glowing blue, clearly having been hit hard by something, before disappearing.

"What was that!" Neresa yelled, unable to believe her eyes. "What just happened!"

"I think I have a few ideas..." Araken said through clenched teeth.

"Either way, think you can take THREE Rangers on, Araken!" Ada shouted as the three of them stood up.

"Especially after I wounded your punk ass earlier!" Jerrelle added.

Araken's rage was clearly evident as he knew the answer. He turned to Neresa and spoke.

"Let's get out of here." he said angrily, then turned back towards the Rangers. "There will be another day!"

He moved his cloak over his body and disappeared in a flash of black energy. The three Rangers then looked up at Neresa, who only grinned in response.

"Oh, I'm going too, but there's something I have to do first." she said.

She turned towards Jerrelle's mother, still taped to the wall, the grin still on her face. A ball of black energy appeared in her right hand, and she bounced it up and down as she continued grinning at her, amused at the fear that appeared in her eyes.

"NO! STOP!" Jerrelle yelled as he began to run for the platform.

"This is for messing up Araken's plan, you bitch." Neresa said. Jerrelle's mother only closed her eyes as Neresa threw the ball of black energy, striking the elderly woman and sending her to the ground, breaking the restraints. Neresa turned and saw Jerrelle rushing towards them, having just leaped up on the platform, and only grinned at him before disappearing in a similar flash of black.

"NO! MOM!" Jerrelle yelled as he rushed towards her, leaning over and taking her head in his arms.

He powered down back to his normal state as Tristan and Ada, still morphed, leaped onto the platform and pointed their blasters around the room, threatening any human or Minion. They knew Jerrelle needed time to say goodbye.

"Mom...don't go." Jerrelle said between sobs. "I need you. I need you now more than ever. I can't do this without you."

"Yes...you can." his mom managed to get out. "I believe...in you. I'm sure...your dad...would too. You have...to promise me...you'll do it. For me...for your dad...for everyone on Earth..."

"I promise, mom." Jerrelle sobbed. "I promise I'll save this planet, for you and for dad."

"That's good." his mother smiled. "You're not...ready yet...but I believe...you can do it."

And with that, his mother drew her last breath, dying in her son's arms. Jerrelle leaned over and cried in her hair, sobbing uncontrollably. Meanwhile, Tristan and Ada noticed more Minions were showing up, more than they could handle, and moved to Jerrelle, gently placing hands on each shoulder.

"We need to go, Jerrelle." Tristan said softly. "We have to get out of here."

Jerrelle silently nodded as he sat up, kissing his mother's forehead one more time, then standing up and teleporting out with his new comrades. He left his mother there, and on her face...was a smile.

* * *

Both the Scarlet Ranger and Araken had returned to the Command Room once more, and again the dark room was bathed in blue light as the screen came to life.

"Araken, we can't believe you dare show your face here in front of us after failing for a second time." it said.

"I can't believe it either." the Scarlet Ranger helpfully added.

"I'm here because I was sabotaged!" Araken screamed. "Things were going fine, Drilliago was going to destroy all three Rangers, and then conveniently a flash of scarlet-colored energy hits and he's down on the ground! Who do we know who loves the color scarlet so much, and has the ability to move around so fast she appears as nothing more than flash of it!"

"You can't prove that I ruined your stupid plan!" the Scarlet Ranger shot back. "Maybe one of the other two Rangers awakened and we don't know about it, or maybe they don't have an ally we don't know about!"

"She's right, you know." Command said. "You can't prove it."

"Besides..." the Scarlet Ranger added. "From what I understand, you already failed in your plan to bring the Black Ranger over. The fact that you had to waste the power of a Command Beast so early, before they're even a complete team, is a failure in and of itself!"

Araken had no response to this, as he knew she was right on both accounts, so remained silent.

"There's nothing you could say to us that will convince us you haven't failed." Command said, breaking the silence. "As we said before this mission started, because you failed, the next mission goes to the Scarlet Ranger. As soon as the next Ranger about to awaken is located, you may go, Scarlet Ranger."

"Thank you, Command." the Scarlet Ranger replied, bowing.

"Do not fail us like Araken did." Command said sternly. "Or you will find yourself in much of the same situation as your beloved friend Araken."

"Understood." the Scarlet Ranger said, and turned and left the room. Araken, meanwhile, had yet to move from it, even when the blue screen of Command went blank, leaving the room in complete darkness again.

_I did fail. _Araken thought. _I can't blame the Scarlet Ranger for this. I failed..._

Araken looked at the now-blank screen that Command takes up, and sighed.

_I'll be back. _ Araken decided. _When the Scarlet Ranger fails too, I'll return to this room and prove to Command that I'm worthy of fighting the Power Rangers._

Araken turned and left the room, not noticing that the Scarlet Ranger had been watching him from the other doorway the entire time.

_Poor little Araken._ the Scarlet Ranger thought. _You have no idea what you're up against. And neither...do the Power Rangers. Because I can't be stopped. Not until I get what I want..._

With a sly smile beneath her helmet, the Scarlet Ranger turned and walked out of the doorway, preparing herself mentally for battle. Preparing herself mentally...to do what must be done.


	6. A Choice of Destiny

**Power Rangers: The First and Last Hope**

**Chapter 6: A Choice of Destiny  
**

Young, 15-year-old Michi Kwan walked home from the store humming to herself pleasantly, a bag of canned foods underneath her right arm. The brown-haired, brown-eyed young girl was dressed in a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt, skipping her way home in her heels. The always upbeat girl wasn't about to let something silly like a permanent power outage get her down- thanks to the relatively out-of-the-way nature of their small rural town, the Zarset Empire had not yet bothered the pleasant Pacific Northwest village. No, it was far too busy getting the cities and more populated areas situated and the construction of its first factories started to care about the rural areas just yet. So for now, this nice town had banded together to survive, rationing off the food it had and hoping they could last long enough to make a difference.

Sometimes, Michi didn't believe they'd make it, but whenever she was down, she just turned to her mother, who always had the answers. Michi looked up to her mother, for both her legacy as the original Yellow Ranger, and her incredible strength for living everyday life. Michi's father died before she was even born, so it was really just herself, her mother, and her older brother Hikaru. A year ago, Hikaru went off to college in Boston, on the other side of the country, and still the two remaining Kwans carried on. Now, without any word of Hikaru's status since the Zarset Empire first took over over three months ago, Michi found herself yet again amazed at her mother's incredible will to carry on.

As Michi walked along the sidewalk, approaching her home but still lost deep in thought, suddenly something was wrong. She fell to her knees, dropping the bag of canned goods to the ground, and held her head in sudden pain. In her mind, she saw things she couldn't believe...

Herself morphing into the Yellow Ranger, just as her mother did...

Facing off with an evil Ranger, much stronger than she was, and being knocked to the ground...

The stronger Ranger approaching her, laughing evilly...

And then, suddenly, just as the images disappeared, a strong voice spoke to her within her mind...

_Michi Kwan...I have shown you your future. If you accept the offer the Power Rangers will put before you today, you will eventually die. Deny the offer if you wish to live. It is your choice to make, and yours alone. You can follow the destiny they have unfairly given you, and be the pathway to the light, as your mother chose for you when you were born...or you can make your own destiny. It is your choice, and yours alone. Do not forget that._

Michi continued to hold her head and she screamed as loud as she could as her entire body glowed with yellow energy.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she screamed.

Trini rushed out of her home, having heard Michi's cry, and saw her daughter suffering. She ran forward and leaned over, grabbing her head in her arms and hugging her.

"Everything's going to be okay, Michi, you're not going to die!" Trini said, trying to comfort her.

The yellow glow disappeared from Michi as she collapsed into her mother's arms, sobbing quietly.

"There there, Michi, let's get you inside..." Trini said as she helped her daughter to her feet. "I'll come back out and clean up this mess, don't you worry about it."

Michi nodded weakly as Trini helped her back inside their small cottage, a single tear forming in her eye, as she knew exactly what was about to begin. But she dared not express her fears to her daughter as she helped her lay down on the living room couch. Michi laid there, eyes shut and a worried expression on her face, and Trini watched her from afar, knowing that she couldn't protect her now.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone else was watching all of this as well. The Scarlet Ranger viewed a holographic screen in one of the Mothership's hallways, the screen taking over one of the gigantic windows looking down towards the Earth.

"Messing with a little girl's mind? That's low, even for you, Scarlet."

The Scarlet Ranger turned towards the source of the annoyance, Araken, standing there with his arms crossed. She smirked a bit underneath her helmet at the sight of him.

"Is someone a little bored now that they have no mission?" the Scarlet Ranger teased him. "Aww, that's too bad. Maybe you should take up a hobby, like stamp collecting. I'd love to help get your collection started, but I have bigger problems to worry about, like stopping the Yellow Ranger from awakening."

"That can't be much of a problem when you're going in her head and messing with her mind." Araken spat. "I knew you were dishonorable, but I had no idea to what depths you sink!"

"Oh, you thought I was the one who caused the Yellow Ranger's little meltdown?" the Scarlet Ranger mockingly laughed. "I have no psychic powers, Araken. I had nothing to do with that."

"Oh, really?" Araken asked her, arms crossed once more. "If that's true, then who did?"

"How the hell should I know?" the Scarlet Ranger shot back. "All I know is, makes my job a little easier."

"It sure does." Araken replied dryly. "If whoever was behind this revealed to her the Yellow Prophecy, they're seriously breaking the rules."

"I didn't realize such material traveled around to your kind." the Scarlet Ranger remarked, shaking her head. "They let anyone in the loop these days. For shame."

"I'm not just anyone, you bitch." Araken suddenly roared, stepping forward. "I am Araken, conquerer of multiple planets, the ambassador to the Earth, the Zarset Empire's strongest warrior at one-on-one combat, and..."

"...a gigantic bore." the Scarlet Ranger cut him off, mock yawning for added effect. "If you don't mind, I have Power Rangers to fight. Ta-ta, and good luck on that stamp collection."

Araken had to endure her mocking laugh as she disappeared in a flash of scarlet-colored energy.

"You cocky bitch..." Araken muttered after she was gone. But he realized there was really nothing he could do in this situation...that is, for now. Suddenly grinning to himself over the future possibilities, Araken turned and walked off down the hallway, his spirit re-energized by his fantasies.

* * *

The Command Center's alarms suddenly went off, alerting the three Power Rangers in attendance.

"We'll have to finish this introduction some other time, Jerrelle." Zordon said. "Everyone, take a look at the Viewing Globe."

The three Power Rangers, as well as Alpha-5, turned around to look at the globe, where they saw Michi, laying on her couch and looking like she was having a very unpleasant nap.

"Who is that?" Tristan asked.

"Doesn't look like she's having too much fun, whoever she is." Ada remarked dryly.

"None of us are having much of that these days." Jerrelle added.

"Boy, between you two, the positivity is just over-flowing." Tristan said, rolling his eyes. "At least you have a valid excuse, Jerrelle."

Ada was about to open her mouth with the abandoned orphan excuse when Zordon suddenly cut her off.

"This is Michi Kwan, daughter of the original Yellow Ranger." Zordon said. "From what I can tell, Michi's powers are close to awakening, but something has gotten into her head and is trying to convince her to hold them back."

"So I guess we have to go there and change her mind." Ada said.

"Whoa, guys, look at what happened when you two charged into my life." said Jerrelle. "Maybe we should take this one slowly and try not to get anyone hurt."

"It's too late for that, Jerrelle." Zordon said. "The Power Rangers do not attract evil to the scene. The Zarset Empire already knows about Michi."

"How do you know that?" Jerrelle asked him.

"I know that they have the same scanning technology that we do, if not more advanced." Zordon replied. "They probably pick up the Ranger energy you kids give off close to your respective awakenings even before we do. I have little doubt that a member of the Zarset Empire is behind Michi's current troubles. And I have no doubt that the reason why you were singled out by the Zarset Empire for a commander position is because of your status as the Black Ranger, Jerrelle."

Jerrelle simply nodded, a few things starting to make more sense to him now.

"Well, then I guess it's up to us to help her through whatever it is they're doing to her." Tristan said.

"But don't just expect to be playing psychiatrist, either." Ada added. "Those Zarset creeps should be spying around there. Expect a fight."

"Oh I'm more than expecting one." Jerrelle said, moving his hand over his morpher attached to his waist. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Do not allow yourself to be motivated entirely by revenge, Jerrelle." Zordon quickly said. "Otherwise, you may become reckless."

Jerrelle had no reply to Zordon, his mind focused on other matters. Tristan looked at Ada, who simply shrugged.

"Well, whatever, let's just get going." Tristan said. "Alpha, can you get us there."

"Of course!" Alpha replied. "Teleporting now!"

The three Rangers soon disappeared in flashes of their respective colors, leaving the Command Center and on their way for Michi's home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michi finally awoke, sitting up suddenly, gasping for breath. A cold washcloth her mother had placed on her forehead fell into her lap, the sensation of it hitting her hands causing her to throw them up in surprise, sending the washcloth flying and smacking into the wall.

"Michi? You alright?" Trini said, sticking her head out from the kitchen. When there was no response from Michi, Trini walked into the dark living room and flipped on a switch, illuminating it with light. Michi responded by throwing her hands over her face, not ready for the sudden intrusion of light.

"I'm the pathway...the pathway...to the light." Michi breathed, barely able to speak her words.

"Michi, what are you talking about?" Trini asked her, leaning over and pressing her hand on her forehead. "Your fever seems to be gone, that's good."

Michi suddenly jerked her head away from her mother's touch, a look of anger suddenly appearing on her face.

"Michi, what's wrong with you!" Trini asked her, her voice raising in both volume and panic.

"They said...they said you chose this...for me." Michi managed to get out before short breaths.

"Chose what for you?"

"Chose...for me...to die."

Trini's eyes suddenly went wide with shock. She stood up, looking down at Michi, a tear forming in her eye.

"Who...where are you getting these crazy ideas from!"

"It's all in here, mother!" Michi screamed, turning around and pointing at her own brain. "They told me everything! You want me to become the Yellow Ranger, and you want me to die! Well I won't do it! I don't want to die!"

Michi stood up and ran out of the room, then out the front door and into the rainy night.

"Wait, Michi!" Trini screamed, calling after her frantic daughter.

She ran out into the rain after her, and watched as Michi stopped in her tracks, faced with Tristan, Ada, and Jerrelle teleporting in right in front of her. The three Rangers seemed just as surprised as she was to see her.

"Whoa, what's she doing out here?" Jerrelle asked. "I thought she was on the couch..."

"It's just like he said!" she screamed. "You're here to try and take me! Well I won't go! Do you hear me! I won't!"

"Michi, wait!" Tristan called out, but she ignored them, turning around and walking back up the steps towards her home. There she saw her mother, standing in the doorway, blocking her from re-entering it.

"Mom, get away from me." Michi spat.

"This isn't like you!" Trini yelled. "What did they do to you!"

"They showed me the truth!" Michi yelled back. "I don't want to die, mom. I just don't want to die!"

Michi was crying, and so was Trini, who embraced Michi and held her tight. Mother and daughter stood there in tears, while the other three Rangers watched silently, not really knowing what to say or do.

Suddenly, however, there was an intrusion on the awkward moment. A flash of blue energy resulted in the metallic Command Beast, Drilliago, appearing behind them! All three Rangers turned to face him, but too late, as he blasted them with electricity out of his rotating drills before they could even reach for their Morphers! All three let out various screams of pain as they hit the ground, hard, Drilliago laughing evilly above them.

"Oh, don't mind me Yellow Ranger, don't let me spoil the moment!" he laughed. "I'll be done with these vermin in just a moment..."

Trini suddenly pushed her daughter aside, looking at Drilliago with a look of pure hate in her eyes. She turned back to her daughter, who was still shaking her head and crying, and knew she wasn't going to be of any help.

"I can't let you do that, Drilliago!" Trini yelled, pointing down at him from the doorway. "Those three are this planet's only hope, and I won't let you defeat them!"

"What can you really do about it, you powerless fool!" Drilliago questioned her, mockingly laughing in his deep, metallic voice. "You're not the Yellow Ranger anymore, Trini. In fact, it doesn't look like there will ever be a Yellow Ranger again!"

Trini turned to face her daughter, still standing there, shaking her head, crying, and muttering to herself. She turned back to Drilliago and nodded.

"That's why it's up to me!"

Michi finally moved her head up and watched as her mother rushed towards Drilliago, taking her familiar Praying Mantis stance. She began to glow yellow once again as she watched it, almost as if it was in slow motion, and the voice made its presence known in her head once again.

_You don't have to do this, Michi. Remember, this is YOUR decision and no one else's. You don't have to accept this destiny..._

Michi watched as Drilliago only smirked in reply, raising one of his drills, and instantly she knew what was about to happen.

_But I do. _ Michi thought in reply, almost as if she was communicating with the voice. _I do have to accept this destiny. That's why...because it's MY destiny. But from the bottom of my heart...thank you for trying to give me a choice. Whoever you are._

_You're welcome. Good luck to you...Yellow Ranger._

Drilliago blasted Trini with electricity out of its spinning drill on its left hand, and Trini fell to the sidewalk with the three unmorphed Rangers.

"MOM!" Michi yelled, finally raising her head back up to face Drilliago.

She took the same Praying Mantis stance as the yellow energy glowed brighter.

"Wait a second now, don't do anything rash young woman...you don't have to do this!" Drilliago said.

"But I do." Michi replied. "I have to...because I'm the only one who can!"

The yellow energy glowed even brighter, and Michi Kwan finally morphed into the Yellow Power Ranger. The other three just began to raise themselves off the sidewalk as they watched Michi take out her Blade Blaster and point it at Drilliago.

"Here's what you get for messing with my family!" Michi yelled, and blasted Drilliago.

Drilliago didn't seem to take much damage from the shot, but he knew what his role was. If the Yellow Ranger morphs, he had to retreat...those were his orders.

"You've made your choice then Yellow Ranger...and I promise you you'll regret it!" Drilliago roared as he disappeared in a flash of blue and black.

Michi demorphed and ran to the side of her mother, helping her to her feet.

"Are you alright, mom?" Michi asked her. "I'm so sorry for putting you through that."

"Don't be." Trini managed to get out.

"Don't try to talk, mom, you're hurt!" Michi said as she helped her mother limp inside.

Michi turned back briefly towards the other three Rangers, still pulling their wounded and burned bodies off the sidewalk.

"Come inside." Michi said quietly. "We probably have a lot to discuss."

The three Rangers only nodded, then followed the mother and daughter inside.

"Some band-aids would be nice." Tristan managed to mutter.

* * *

The Scarlet Ranger once again found herself facing Command, and looked over to spot Araken smirking to himself in the opposite doorway, watching all of this unfold. Needless to say, she wasn't happy to see him.

"Why did you so blatantly and obviously fail us!" Command demanded. "You barely made an attempt to stop the Yellow Ranger's awakening!"

"I thought the Yellow Ranger was taken care of." the Scarlet Ranger said. "It was a mistake, and I know that now. But under that assumption, I was taking care of other matters."

"Well, consider our curiosity piqued, Scarlet Ranger. What exactly was more important than preventing the awakening of the Yellow Ranger!"

The Scarlet Ranger only moved to the side and, from her helmet, projected a holographic image onto the opposite wall. The image was of a muscular young man in a red shirt and jeans...hanging over a pit of fire, held only by two steel chains.

"Preventing the awakening of the Blue Ranger." the Scarlet Ranger said proudly.

"We...are impressed!" Command remarked.

"What!" Araken roared from the other doorway. "She blatantly disregarded your orders and went off on her own personal vendetta!"

"It does not matter to us if the Yellow Ranger awakens, as long as all five of the Rangers do not awaken." Command snapped. "The Scarlet Ranger has prevented this by acting while the Rangers were busy with other matters. Besides, in our eyes, the Yellow Ranger may not have awakened had you not gone against your orders and sent Drilliago down to attack the other Rangers."

"I saw an opportunity..." Araken began, but now knew where this was going.

"Well, so did she." Command replied. "As far as we are concerned, the only difference between the two of you is that she was successful."

"Well, why leave him tied up?" Araken asked. "Why not just kill him now and end it?"

"I have my reasons." the Scarlet Ranger grinned.

"They had better be good ones." Command boomed.

"Oh they are, I can assure you." the Scarlet Ranger replied. "I'm setting the stage for an early finale for the Power Rangers. And all you have to do, Command...is watch it unfold."

"We will do that. Do not let us down, like so many others have, Scarlet Ranger."

The blue screen of Command suddenly went blank. The Scarlet Ranger took that opportunity to turn and walk out, but was suddenly stopped by Araken's voice.

"Wait!" Araken yelled. "I know you, Scarlet. You wouldn't leave your real mission in the hands of a complete unknown. You had to have known who was behind the breaking of the rules."

The Scarlet Ranger grinned beneath her helmet.

_Well, well, well, Araken, you're not as stupid as you look. _the Scarlet Ranger thought to herself.

But all she said was, "I guess you don't know me very well, Araken." and continued walking. Araken angrily slammed his fist into the side of the doorway in response, and turned and walked out as well.

The Scarlet Ranger walked down one of the Mothership's gigantic hallways, looking down towards the Earth.

_Thank you for trying, my sweet._ the Scarlet Ranger thought. _For her...and for me. But apparently you can't spare either one of us...from our destiny._


	7. Unwanted Blue

**Power Rangers: The First and Last Hope**

**Chapter 7: Unwanted Blue**

"Isn't life just funny?" the Scarlet Ranger taunted her captive as she walked around his firey prision in a circle, a grin beneath her helmet. Her muscular teenage prisoner struggled in his chains, being hung by his wrists not all that high above the pit of fire. "You listen your whole life about how great your father is. How he was the greatest Power Ranger of them all, leading the original team to save the world more times than anyone can count? And you prepare all your life to someday take his spot, someday lead the good guys and save the world just like your father...and yet here we are. You're about to die, and even if you do survive, you're not even going to be a Red Ranger! You're going to be the freaking BLUE Ranger! The one that NO ONE cares about! I almost feel sorry for you...Andrew Scott."

Andrew merely growled at her, still struggling fruitlessly in the chains.

"For one thing, you're going to have to get a whole new waredrobe." the Scarlet Ranger teased. "All those reds are gonna have to go, being replaced by lovely blues. Won't that be fun, Andrew? To show up in blue in front of your father? He'll have to watch his mighty son be the team's joke."

Suddenly, the Scarlet Ranger flew backwards, having been shot with blaster fire! She stood back to her feet, smoke coming out of her chest, and looked angrily towards the source.

The Red Ranger strode into the cavern confidently, Blade Blaster pointed at her. Quickly, he turned his head towards Andrew and revealed himself.

"It's okay, Andrew, I'm here now." came the voice not of Tristan Williams, but of Jason Lee Scott.

"Dad!" Andrew yelled. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling...sure, he was happy to be saved, but how was he supposed to face his father having been revealed to be the BLUE Ranger?

Soon, the Power Sword appeared in Jason's hands, and he rushed the Scarlet Ranger, slashing her to the ground with an explosion of sparks accomponying her fall. She growled as she got back up onto one knee, weakened, and disappeared in a flash of energy.

"Andrew, you alright?" Jason asked his son as he turned to face him.

Andrew simply nodded in response.

"Good, but son, I'm going to need your help if she comes back!" Jason told him. "Find the power within you and morph, and we'll fight together, two Red Rangers united, father and son!"

Andrew shook his head, a tear welling up in his right eye.

"What do you mean no?" Jason asked him, confused. "Morph and fight with me!"

Again Andrew shook his head no, but then realized something wasn't listening to him...because he had begun to glow.

Unfortunatley for Andrew, it wasn't red that he glowed, but blue instead.

"Andrew...what's happening to you?" Jason asked his son.

He watched as Andrew morphed...into the Blue Ranger.

"I'm sorry dad!" Andrew called out to him. "I'm sorry!"

"You...you're the BLUE Ranger?" Jason asked in disbelief. "You...you were supposed to be...I couldn't be more disappointed in you, Andrew Scott!"

"I'm sorry dad!" Andrew said again, crying out.

Suddenly, the Scarlet Ranger re-appeared behind Jason, and let out a blast of scarlet-colored energy from her right hand, striking Jason in the back hard. The Red Ranger collapsed to the ground as Andrew cried out again, sparks flying everywhere, before demorphing as he hit the ground.

"Dad...dad..." Andrew murmured to himself as he saw his badly burned and bruised father hit the ground, not moving. "I'm...sorry..."

* * *

From her spot in front of him, the Scarlet Ranger watched young Andrew Scott struggle with the illusions that had been created for him. His eyes were clenched shut tight, and he began to struggle less and less in the chains. The Scarlet Ranger could only imagine what horrors he was seeing.

_Your feelings are hard to read, my dear. Is everything alright?_

"I've been better." the Scarlet Ranger replied to the silent voice in her mind. "This sort of thing used to make me sick to my stomach, especially in the early days. Now it's like I'm numb to it. I've been doing this too long."

_We all have. That's why it must come to a close soon._

"We always say that, and it never does, does it?" she asked aloud.

_It will soon. More and more of the Zarset Empire is beginning to see things my way._

"I certainly hope so." the Scarlet Ranger replied. "But I don't think Command will ever come around."

_It will when it has nothing left to command. Give it time._

"That's the one thing we all have too much of." the Scarlet Ranger said dryly. "Time."

She looked at Andrew, a few tears rolling down his cheek, and sighed.

* * *

Michi looked around at the Command Center, still amazed she was really here.

"This place is everything my mother described it as..." Michi said, walking around and placing her hands gently on the panels.

The other three Rangers couldn't help but be jealous, having never known their own Ranger parents.

"She described it as being like from the set of a bad 70s sci-fi movie?" Ada asked sarcastically.

"Now now, Ada, that's no way to treat our newest comrade." Zordon scolded her from above. "Michi, it's nice to know SOMEONE appreciates this place."

Michi blushed and smiled, which only caused Jerrelle and Ada to roll their eyes in unison. Tristan, on the other hand, thought it was very cute.

"I liked this place too!" Tristan spoke up.

"No, you were scared of it." Ada corrected him.

"He was...what!" Jerrelle said in disbelief. "And this guy is supposed to be our leader? The one who's scared of our base!"

"Aww, don't be so hard on him." Michi spoke up in his defense. "I think it's kind of cute."

Now it was Tristan's turn to blush, and once again both Jerrelle and Ada rolled their eyes.

Just as they were about to speak up with some scathing insults, the sirens went off in the Command Center.

"Ai yi yi yi, we've located the Blue Ranger!" Alpha-5 said.

"Finally, we can get our Power Weapons!" Jerrelle shouted.

"Yeah, and drag another poor soul into this mess." Ada said dryly. "Who is it this time?"

"Ai yi yi yi, I don't know!" Alpha replied. "I can't get a visual lock inside the location!"

"Well, where is the location?" Tristan asked.

"It's a small cavern on the outskirts of Angel Grove, California." Alpha replied.

"There's a location I know well." Zordon said, amused.

"My dad used to live there growing up." Jerrelle said.

"Yeah, my mom too." Michi added.

"I'm sure our parents did as well, then." Tristan said. "After all, that's when they were all Power Rangers, right?"

"Who cares." Ada spat. "Come on, guys, we've got a job to do."

"Rangers, proceed with caution." Zordon warned them. "If something's jamming our visual lock, we can probably only teleport you outside the cavern as well. It could be a trap."

"Don't worry about it, head-man." Ada replied. "We've got four Rangers now. We should be able to handle it."

"Here's hoping that bitch Neresa is there." Jerrelle grinned, slamming his fists together.

"Alright then." Tristan said. "It's morphin' time!"

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

The four Rangers teleported in outside the cavern, and as Zordon warned, a group of Minions immediatley rushed them.

"Come on, guys, we can take 'em." Tristan said. "Blade Blasters!"

"No duh." Ada replied, rolling her eyes underneath her helmet. "Sure am glad we have you leading us, Captain Obvious."

"Ada, now's not the time!" Michi said as she took out her Blade Blaster.

_Oh, now newbie girl's telling me how to treat my own brother!_ Ada thought as she did the same.

_God, will they ever shut up?_ Jerrelle thought to himself as he pulled out a Blade Blaster of his own.

Tristan and Michi rolled to the same spot with theirs in Blaster mode and fired on a group of Minions, knocking the caped evildoers backwards as sparks flew. Ada and Jerrelle, meanwhile, each leaped into the air with theirs in Blade mode and slashed two Minions, before each turning to the opposite side and kicking another Minion down.

Ada and Jerrelle each turned to each other and nodded, before leaping into the air at the same time, flying past each other and taking out another Minion each with a hard slash of their Blade Blasters. Meanwhile, Tristan gave Michi a boost, helping to send her flying into the air, and she blasted three more Minions on her way down.

* * *

Inside the cavern, the Scarlet Ranger realized she had uninvited visitors.

_They were even able to detect his awakening in the illusion._ the Scarlet Ranger thought to herself. _Impressive._

Knowing it was finally time for her grand introduction, she smirked to herself beneath her helmet as she left the cavern.

* * *

Outside, the Rangers had made short work of the Minions, watching as they disappeared in a flash of black energy while laying on the ground. Just as they turned their heads toward the cavern, however, each Ranger was hit with a flash of scarlet-colored energy, sending them flying to the ground, sparks flying.

"What the hell was that!" Ada yelled out as she and the other three Rangers pulled their battered bodies off the ground.

The flash of energy zapped past them and suddenly took a form...the form of the Scarlet Ranger, landing gracefully on one knee with both of her arms out-stretched.

"Okay, what the hell IS that!" Jerrelle said in disbelief as he watched the strange new Ranger slowly climb back to her feet.

"I'm not a 'that', Black Ranger." the Scarlet Ranger grinned beneath her helmet. "I'm so much more...than that."

"Whoever you are, you're in our way!" Tristan yelled, pointing a Blade Blaster at her.

"Yeah, and that whole sending us to the ground in a smoking heap thing wasn't very nice!" Michi added, pulling out her Blade Blaster as well.

"Oh give me a break with those puny little things." the Scarlet Ranger said sarcastically. "Scarlet Whip!"

A scarlet-colored whip soon appeared in her right hand, and she quickly sent it towards the Red and Yellow Rangers, smacking each of their hands and knocking the Blade Blasters to the ground.

Jerrelle and Ada looked at each other and nodded, each Ranger deciding to try a different approach and leap up into the air above. Before they could come down with an attack, however, the Scarlet Ranger sent her whip flying high into the air, smacking each of them out of the air in a single motion. The Scarlet Ranger laughed as they each hit the ground, smoke pouring from their chests. Tristan and Michi helped them up to their feet as the Scarlet Ranger continued laughing.

"Why are you doing this?" Michi demanded. "You're a Power Ranger, why are you fighting against us?"

"It's our job to protect this universe, not to help an evil group like the Zarset Empire!" Tristan added.

"Poor Power Rangers." the Scarlet Ranger said, shaking her head. "Still thinking it's as simple as black and white, good and evil. It's not. I'm the Scarlet Ranger, and consider me your lesson. Some things transcend good and evil...you're about to learn that the hard way."

"I don't care about good and evil, all I know is that you're working for the group rseponsible for my mother's death, and that makes you my enemy!" Jerrelle yelled.

He ran forward, jumping and rolling out of the way of her whip attacks, before leaping into the air and pulling out his Blade Blaster in blade mode. The other three watched, astounded, as he actually landed a hit on the Scarlet Ranger, slashing her across her chest. If it did any damage, however, she didn't show it, and she quickly dropped her whip and got both of her fists up to block his next slash, before pushing him backwards with incredible strength and kicking him square in the chest, causing sparks to pour out as he flew backwards to the hard ground.

"Passion alone will not win you many battles, Black Ranger." the Scarlet Ranger taunted him. "That's your lesson for the day."

"Oh yeah? Well, unfortunatley for you, I never got along with teachers." Ada said, and pulled out her Blade Blaster in blaster mode, firing on the Scarlet Ranger.

"Scarlet Speed mode!" the Scarlet Ranger yelled, and transformed into the flash of scarlet energy once more, easily dodging the blaster fire. The flash of energy went flying right past the Pink Ranger, sending Ada flying to the ground in a flash of sparks, before the Scarlet Ranger gracefully landed on one knee in her regular mode just as she did earlier.

"Is that really all you've got, Power Rangers?" the Scarlet Ranger taunted them. "You have a lot to learn..."

"So do you, Scarlet Ranger!" came a familiar voice from behind her.

The Scarlet Ranger turned around...just in time to be hit with a huge blast of black-colored energy, sending her flying to the ground, sparks flying! The Rangers all looked for the source of the blast...and there was Jason Lee Scott, the orignial Red Ranger, running towards them, carrying a huge black-colored blaster rifle that took both of his arms just to hold!

"First lesson- never mess with the kid of the original Red Ranger!" Jason yelled.

The Scarlet Ranger angrily picked herself up off the ground and raised one arm towards Jason, but she was grabbed from behind by Tristan and Ada!

"Second lesson- never underestimate the Power Rangers!" Jason added as he leaped over the heads of the Rangers and the Scarlet Ranger alike, then made a mad dash for the cavern.

"NOOOO!" the Scarlet Ranger screamed, struggling to be free from the Red and Yellow Ranger's grasp. She finally threw both of them over her shoulders, and quickly let out a blast of scarlet-colored energy from her right hand towards Jason. But it was too late, as even demorphed Jason managed to roll into the cavern just in time to avoid the blast.

"Damnit!" the Scarlet Ranger added as she rushed forward towards the cavern.

The Black and Pink Rangers rolled forward to block her path.

"Out of my way!" the Scarlet Ranger screamed, kicking and punching Jerrelle and Ada down quickly, and continued running for the cavern.

_That damn Jason, he's going to ruin everything!_ the Scarlet Ranger thought as she rushed for the cavern's entrance.

* * *

Jason entered the cavern just in time as he saw his son Andrew struggling in the chains, his eyes clenched shut tightly and a look of worry and anguish on his face.

"Andrew! Andrew! Listen to me! You have to snap out of this!" Jason yelled to his son desperatley.

Inside Andrew's illusion, he was still crying at the sight of his father, lying motionless on the ground.

"You failed your father!" the Scarlet Ranger taunted him from below. "He's so disappointed in you he's better off dead!"

"I'm...sorry." Andrew kept murmuring over and over again as he cried beneath his Blue Ranger helmet.

Suddenly, Andrew heard it. The faint call of someone...

"Dad!" Andrew said, his head snapping up at the sound.

"Andrew! Andrew! Please, snap out of it Andrew, the other Rangers need you!"

"Dad! I can hear you!" Andrew yelled.

The Scarlet Ranger and Jason below disappeared, the illusion ending. Suddenly, all Andrew saw was a bright light.

Andrew opened his eyes from his spot in the chains, still demorphed, and spotted his father below.

"Dad...you're...alive?" Andrew asked in between tears.

"Yes! I'm alive! That was all just an illusion! But this is no illusion now- you have to morph and help the other Rangers!"

"But...dad, I can't! I'm not the Red Ranger, like you were...I'm just the Blue Ranger! Aren't you disappointed in me?"

Jason shook his head in disbelief.

"You really thought I'd be disappointed in you over a color!" Jason asked him. "You're my son! I'd be proud of you if you were the Pink Ranger! Now morph and get out there, the other Rangers need your help!"

Andrew was crying again...but this time it was tears of joy. Secretly, he always hid his more nerdish pasttimes, his love for science and videogames, away from his dad, working out to look like him even though he always hated it...but now he realized that no matter what Andrew did, his dad would always love him. He clenched his fists, and nodded his head, as he began to glow blue. Jason smiled as he watched his son morph...into the Blue Ranger.

The Blue Ranger easily snapped the retraints and flew down onto the ground over the pit of lava. He turned to Jason, who nodded and pointed out at the outside of the cavern. Andrew nodded back and ran outside.

* * *

Just as the Scarlet Ranger was about to make it to the entrance, out ran...the Blue Ranger.

"You...you morphed!" the Scarlet Ranger said in disbelief. "But you didn't even want to be the Blue Ranger! How could you awaken!"

"I accept who I am now, no thanks to you, whoever you are!" Andrew yelled back. "Take this!"

Andrew let out a loud hi-yaaa, similar to the ones his father yelled all those years, and hit the Scarlet Ranger with a hard fist that sent her to the ground. He then leaped over her head and joined the other Rangers.

"Yay, it's the Blue Ranger!" Michi yelled happily, pumping her first into the air.

"We're finally a complete team!" Tristan added, just as happy as Michi was.

"Hey, so what about those weapon things?" Jerrelle asked.

"Yeah, doesn't this mean we get..."

As if on cue, before Ada could even finish her sentence, all five Rangers glowed with their respective colors, and when the glow disappeared from all of them, they were each holding their Power Weapons!

"Alright!" Michi yelled happily, raising a dagger in each hand. "Power Daggers!"

"This is pretty freaking cool!" Andrew agreed, raising his lance into the air. "Power Lance!"

"I'm gonna put a real hole in that Neresa bitch with this." Jerrelle grinned, moving his axe into cannon mode just like his father had so many times. "Power Axe!"

"Oh, so I gotta load these stupid arrows all the time!" Ada asked no one in particular as she raised her bow in there. "Oh well, I can still whack people with it. Power Bow!"

"Alright, I get the coolest one!" Tristan yelled, raising the sword in the air and then bringing it down in a slash motion. "Power Sword!"

"Together, you don't stand a chance, evil Ranger!" Andrew yelled, pointing his lance at her. "Because together we're the POWER RANGERS!"

_Isn't that my line? _ Tristan thought to himself.

The Scarlet Ranger simply growled in response.

"You don't stand a chance now that all of the Power Rangers have awakened!" Tristan yelled, trying to take back his role as leader.

_Not ALL of them..._ the Scarlet Ranger thought to herself. But still, she knew this wasn't the time or the place for this fight.

"We'll just have to wait and see about that, Red Ranger." the Scarlet Ranger replied. "On another day. Today's final lesson, Rangers...you haven't seen the last of the Scarlet Ranger!"

The Scarlet Ranger disappeared in a flash of energy, leaving the five Power Rangers as the only ones there.

"Aww, I wanted to see what these weapons could do!" Michi said, clearly disappointed.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, I'm sure." Ada said. "After all, she'll be back! Muhahaha!"

Michi and Tristan laughed at Ada's hokey mocking of the Scarlet Ranger's speech. Andrew and Jerrelle, meanwhile, seemed distracted, each looking off in a seperate direction.

_I don't care about the Scarlet Ranger...I just want to know when I'll get my hands on Neresa again._ Jerrelle thought. _I promise I'll get vengeance for you, mother._

_The pressure's all on me now._ Andrew thought to himself as he looked off in another direction. _I won't let my dad or the other Rangers down!_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, the Scarlet Ranger teleported back into the Command room yet again just as the blue screen of Command came to life once more. Araken appeared in the opposite doorway, interested in watching her failure.

"Scarlet Ranger, we could not be more disappointed you!" Command yelled, clearly upset with her. "Why didn't you just kill the Blue Ranger when you had the chance, before he could awaken!"

"Because I was trying to turn him evil!" the Scarlet Ranger shot back. "Do you forget the prophecies? If we turn a Ranger to our side, then we'll win and complete our conquering of this planet!"

"So you went for it all, and got nothing." Araken grinned from the doorway. "Great job, Scarlet."

"Quiet, Araken." Command hissed. "Your track record is not exactly spotless."

That shut Araken up in a hurry, and caused the Scarlet Ranger to grin to herself beneath her helmet.

"But Scarlet Ranger, we cannot overlook your grave failure here. Twice in a row, in fact. We have no choice but to make the next mission Araken's."

"I understand." the Scarlet Ranger simply replied.

_She's not even trying to argue it! _Araken thought to himself. _Something must be up..._

"You will not be disappointed!" Araken said as he stepped fully into the room. "I'll use Drilliago and launch a full-out assault on the Power Rangers! Even with all five of them awakened, they don't have the experience to defeat us!"

"You'd better hope so, for your sake, Araken." Command replied. "Both of you are dismissed!"

The Scarlet Ranger quickly turned and walked out of the Command room, before Araken could say anything to her. He simply watched her go and shook his head, knowing that was way too easy.

_She MUST be up to something..._ Araken thought.

Meanwhile, the Scarlet Ranger walked through one of the Mothership's massive hallways, looking down at the Earth below.

_Let that idiot Araken have his shot at the Rangers._ the Scarlet Ranger thought to herself. _He won't win anyway. Besides, I have a more pressing matter to attend to..._

One of the Mothership's gigantic windows turned into a screen, overlooking a very tall girl, at least 6'1 if not taller, walking down a sidewalk dressed in a green top and black mini-skirt, with short black hair and piercing green eyes. A confident smirk was on her face, one that gave the impression she thought she owned the entire world.

_Just a little bit longer...until it's time for you to awaken. _the Scarlet Ranger thought. _My Green Ranger._


	8. Trust in Me

**Power Rangers: The First and Last Hope**

**Chapter 8: Trust in Me  
**

"Can you believe this?" Tristan asked as the newly united five Rangers teleported into the Command Center. "We actually WON a fight for once!"

"Well, we didn't kill the baddie." Ada pointed out.

"But we did send her running back, stupid one-liner and all!" Michi said proudly as she held her Ranger helmet beneath her arm, like so many Rangers before her.

"I just want to know where Neresa is." Jerrelle said as he put his helmet down on the Command Center's computer.

"One-track mind much?" Ada giggled.

Andrew stood silently against the Command Center computer, leaning backwards while staring into the front of his Ranger helmet. He was almost blocking out his teammates' conversation, like he was in some kind of trance.

"You okay?" Michi asked him, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Andrew replied, quickly snapping out if and placing his helmet onto the top of the computer. "Just lost in thought is all."

"Thinkin' 'bout what?" Michi asked him.

"Is that one really supposed to be our leader?" Andrew said, jerking his head towards Tristan, who decided to switch helmets with his sister and annoy Jerrelle with the mix-and-matched costume. "He seems a bit, well, goofy."

"He is." Michi replied, smiling as she watched him. "I like that about him."

"But shouldn't our leader be someone a bit more, well, serious?" Andrew wondered.

"I don't know, I think Tristan makes a fine leader." Michi said, still smiling as she watched him fool around.

"But will he...in the real heat of battle, when he's tested, will he?"

Michi looked at Andrew, the smile suddenly disappearing from her face. A more serious expression replaced it, and despite her best efforts to reassure both Andrew, and herself...she knew she had no answer to that question.

Suddenly, the alarms in the Command Center went off, alerting everyone inside of it.

"Zordon, what's up?" Tristan asked him as he put his own helmet back on.

"Look at the Viewing Globe and find out for yourself." Zordon simply replied.

All five Rangers turned to face the Viewing Globe, where Drilliago was chasing innocent civilians around Angel Grove, blasting them with blue-colored electricity out of his two drills, sending them to the ground in burned, battered heaps.

"Those poor people!" Michi cried.

"We have to help them!" Andrew said, his fists clenching.

"Guys, this is definitely a trap." Ada pointed out.

"Yeah, why else would they just attack random civilians?" Jerrelle added. "They're trying to lure us out."

"Tristan, you're the leader, what do you think?" Andrew asked him.

Michi shot him a look as he purposely turned his head away.

"Huh? Me?" Tristan asked.

"You're the one in the red spandex, bro." Ada said.

"Well...umm..." Tristan began, and then realized Andrew and Jerrelle were both giving him looks. Looks that said they didn't take him seriously. Tristan saw that same look so many times before in his life...he wasn't about to let anyone else walk over him. If he was the Red Ranger, he was going to lead them, no matter what! "I say we go help those people!"

"And walk right into a trap?" Jerrelle asked in disbelief.

"No, Tristan's made the right decision!" Andrew said. "The decision a Red Ranger SHOULD make- to help those in desperate need!"

Tristan smiled, then clenched his fists.

"It's up to us, guys." Tristan said. "We'll save those people. Back to action!"

* * *

Drilliago chased more of the innocent people through the park, zapping them with his electrified drills, before he was met in the back with five blasts of Blade Blaster fire. All five blasts hitting him at once actually managed to do some damage, and the huge metallic Command Beast was not pleased when he turned back around. 

"Power Rangers!" Drilliago roared. "It's about time you got here! It's time we settled this!"

"Fine with us!" Andrew replied. "There's five of us, and there's only one of you!"

"I can help even out those odds." came another voice behind them.

All five Rangers turned around...to see Araken standing there, along with a group of Minions, a smirk on Araken's face.

"I told you it was a trap!" Ada hissed.

"You there, where is Neresa!" Jerrelle roared, pointing his Blade Blaster at Araken.

"That's none of your concern." Araken replied. "You're all about to be destroyed anyway. Minions, get them!"

The Minions rushed forward, and each of the Power Rangers ran forward as well to fight them. While they were each knocking down a Minion, however, Araken came up from behind Tristan and turned him around, then slammed his fist into Tristan's mid-section, sending him flying back into the ground! Araken smirked as he walked towards Tristan, who was clearly hurting.

"Urgh, that didn't feel too great." Tristan muttered as he stood up to face Araken.

"There won't be anyone to save you from me this time, Red Ranger!" Araken taunted him, motioning towards the other four Rangers who had their hands full with Drilliago and the Minions.

"Oh yeah?" Tristan asked him. "Well, something's changed since then, Araken. Power Sword!"

The sword appeared in Tristan's hands, and he rushed forward, slashing diagonally across Araken's chest. Sparks flew from the body of the mighty warrior as he was knocked backwards, and his grin was now replaced by a look of anger and frustration.

"I have a sword too, Red Ranger." Araken said. "Perhaps you'd like to be introduced to it now."

A long black sword soon appeared in Araken's hands, and he rushed towards Tristan again. Tristan blocked his initial sword strike with his own sword, but Araken kicked him backwards, then slashed again, catching Tristan across his shoulder and sending him to the ground as sparks flew. The grin returning to Araken's face, he turned around to see how Drilliago was faring against the other Rangers.

Drilliago released two streams of electricity from the drills on his hands, sending all four Rangers flying back to the ground.

"Our leader is supposed to, well, lead us against monsters." Andrew muttered. "Where is he now?"

"Shut up." Ada shot back. "Can't you fight without my little brother here to hold your hand?"

"I don't know about him, but I sure as hell can!" Jerrelle yelled as he stood up. "Power Axe, blaster mode!"

The axe appeared in his hands as he moved it backwards into blaster mode, then fired at Drilliago. Drilliago seemed a bit damaged by the blast, but wasted no time in returning fire with more electricity from his drills, which caught Jerrelle right in the chest and send him back to the ground once more in a smoking heap.

"Jerrelle!" Michi yelled as she rushed to his side.

"This is even easier than I thought it would be!" Drilliago taunted.

Araken, meanwhile, was merely toying with Tristan, placing his foot across the Red Ranger's chest and stepping down, laughing. Tristan grabbed weakly at his powerful calf muscle, but couldn't get it to budge, and laid there in great pain.

"Perhaps it's time I stopped toying with you and finished you off." Araken said as he removed his foot from Tristan's chest. He leaned over and picked Tristan up to his feet by his neck, and held him by there as he struggled weakly. "Pathetic. This is what passes for a leader of the Power Rangers? You're no leader, Red Ranger. You're a pathetic weakling!"

Tristan had just about had it with people questioning his leadership. As he stood there, Araken's throat grasped tightly around his neck, something finally clicked in his mind. He suddenly grabbed at Araken's arm around his throat with renewed strength, and pulled the arm off, before spinning around and landing a roundhouse kick into Araken's chest, knocking the powerful warrior backwards.

"How could you..." Araken began in disbelief. "I felt you struggling, you had no strength left!"

"I have PLENTY of strength left!" Tristan shot back. "I don't care what you or anyone else says- I AM the Red Ranger, I AM the leader of the Power Rangers, and I will NOT let you win!"

Tristan picked his Power Sword up from the ground and rushed towards Araken, slashing at him. Araken was slashed hard across the chest, then again across the shoulder, and finally Tristan leaped into the air with his Power Sword glowing red and brought it down across the chest of Araken one more time. Araken was sent to the ground, sparks flying and smoke pouring from his chest, and enraged look on his face as he looked up at the Red Ranger.

"This isn't over, Red Ranger!" Araken roared, before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Tristan turned to his fellow Rangers, still taking a beating from Drilliago. He ran towards Drilliago, Power Sword still drawn.

"Hah, another one for me to blast into oblivion!" Drilliago bragged, and blasted more electricity out of his dual drills towards Tristan.

Tristan, however, deflected the electricity with his still-glowing sword, then leaped into the air, bringing the sword down in a slash across Drilliago's chest. Smoke poured from it as he fell backwards.

"Whoa..." Ada said as she watched her little brother raise the glowing sword up and point it towards Drilliago.

"So that's why he's the leader..." Andrew said.

"He's got such power..." said Michi.

"That's the kind of power I'm going to need to get my revenge..." Jerrelle said under his breath.

"Rangers!" Tristan suddenly yelled, raising his sword into the air. "It's time for us to bring it together!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ada asked him.

"I...I don't know where the knowledge came from, but I know how to beat Drilliago!" Tristan said. "We have to bring our weapons together and form the Power Blaster!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Michi wondered.

"Just follow my lead, guys." Tristan said. "Yell out your weapon's name and throw it into the air!"

"How is THAT supposed to do anything?" Jerrelle huffed.

"Yeah, what are you bro, delusional or something?" Ada added.

Michi looked at Tristan. She wanted to trust him, but she wasn't sure...

"Whatever we're going to do, we'd better do it fast!" she said as she saw Drilliago climb back to his feet.

Andrew looked at Tristan, Power Sword held high in the air, and suddenly something clicked in him. He knew Tristan was right...because Tristan was the Red Ranger. The leader.

"I'm with you Tristan!" Andrew yelled. "Power Lance!"

Andrew took apart his lance into two pieces and tossed it into the air.

"I'll believe in you, Tristan." Michi nodded "Power Daggers!"

Michi tossed her daggers into the air as well, where they floated with Andrew's lance.

"Eh, what the hell, either we beat this thing or we look really stupid, right?" Ada asked no one in particular. "Power Bow!"

As Ada tossed her bow into the air to join the other two weapons, everyone else turned to Jerrelle.

"Oh, fine." Jerrelle finally said. "I give up. Power Axe!"

Jerrelle finally tossed his axe into the air as well, leaving only one weapon left.

_This is it..._ Tristan thought. _Time to see if my instincts pay off, or I'm just not cut out to be a leader..._

Suddenly nervous, Tristan hesitated. But as he looked at the weapons assembled in the air, and then at the four Rangers who had trusted him enough to toss away the only things capable of protecting them from Drilliago, he knew he had to place that same level of trust in himself...

"Power Sword!" Tristan yelled as he leaped into the air, placing his sword on top to complete the famous Power Blaster. Tristan fell to the ground still holding the Blaster, as each of the Rangers got into a formation with him.

"You're history, Drilliago!" Tristan said as he pointed the blaster. "Power Blaster, fire!"

The Blaster let out its huge beam of energy, catching Drilliago square in the chest. He fell to the ground, sparks flying, before a huge explosion followed.

"Alright!" Michi said happily as the Blaster came apart to give them each back their respective Power Weapons. "We really did it! We beat Drilliago!"

"Isn't that nice." Jerrelle remarked. "I'm sure there's only a whole army more where that came from."

"Oh come on, Jerrelle, don't be such a grump." Ada scolded him.

Tristan, Andrew, and Michi almost did a double-take when ADA of all people was being the voice of positivity. She noticed them staring at her, and shrugged.

"All I'm saying is blowing our first baddie to tiny little pieces is something worth celebrating." Ada said. "Not that I'm not still the sarcastic pessimist here, I am! Err...Tristan, your hero voice sounds stupid!"

"Good to know." Tristan laughed as he picked up his Power Sword.

The other four Rangers each picked up their Power Weapons and turned, walking away. Tristan watched them leave, then looked down at the weapon and smiled.

_Thanks, whoever helped me today. _Tristan thought. _You made me realize that I'm a real leader._

_Don't mention it._ came a silent voice within Tristan's head. _I just happen to know someone who enjoys watching Araken fail miserably._

Tristan laughed to himself as he walked towards the other Rangers...towards HIS Rangers.

* * *

"Mia Campbell." came the voice of a very annoyed high school principal. "How many times do I have to tell you not to start fights at school? You'd think with all the crazy stuff going on in the world today you'd have a little restraint..." 

Mia turned around to face the tiny principal...well, tiny to her. In her three-inch heels, she stood a towering six-foot-four, making most people quite tiny compared to her. The principal gulped as he saw the impossibly tall 17-year-old point her nose down at him, forgetting how intimidating it was to go face-to-face with the young woman.

"You don't have to tell me again, 'sir'." Mia grinned, the last part said as sarcastically as she possibly could. "I've obviously heard you so well the last fifty times."

"Well, I'll keep saying it until I get through to you!" the principal said, adjusting his tie and trying not to let her show how much she intimidated her. "If you don't, I'll have to..."

"What, expel me?" Mia laughed. "Oh, no, please don't! I only come to this school still when I feel like it because it's fun to push all these weaklings around. Face it, half the school has dropped out already. In this world we live in now, a high school education ain't getting anyone anywhere...thanks to that lovely empire."

Seeing the principal had no reply to her matter-of-fact statement, Mia turned and simply walked away, leaving the small man to simply stand there and fume.

As she pushed apart the double-doors leading to the school's front steps, Mia smiled as she walked past the male classmate she had fought with earlier in the day- complete with two black eyes and his right arm in a cast. She laughed to herself as she saw him almost jump backwards at the sight of her, before practically running to get as far away from her as possible.

_Why do you do what you do, Mia?_ came a silent voice inside her head.

_It's all about being the strongest._ Mia thought back. _Always been about that, always will be._

_But you're already the strongest, Mia._ it answered.

_Am I now? Strong enough to take on that empire?_

_To do that and more._

_Then how do I prove it to everyone else?_ Mia thought.

Suddenly, a group of Minions teleported into the front yard of the school Mia was standing in.

_Start _now. it replied.

Mia looked at the Minions...there were five of them, each of the cloaked henchmen looking to her as the clear target for bodily harm.

"Thank you." she said aloud, and smiled again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the crater of the explosion where the Rangers had blasted Drilliago, a single drill began to whirl once again. That drill belonged to Drilliago, weakened, but still very much alive. The Command Beast stood up slowly, revealing the burn marks all over his body, and grunted in a combination of pain and frustration. 

"Poor Drilliago." came a tiny little voice from behind him. "He's hurt. The Power Rangers hurt him."

"Who are you?" Drilliago said, annoyed, as he turned to the little girl standing behind him.

She didn't look any different from any other little girl, dressed in a pink dress and her blond hair in ponytails. She smiled sweetly and skipped over to him.

"I'm your friend, Drilliago." the little girl said as she skipped. "And I've come to make it all better."

The little girl suddenly glowed with dark energy, before turning into nothing more than a ball of glowing black energy. The energy ball flew into Drilliago, causing him to glow black...and grow to gigantic heights, his wounds healed as well.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Drilliago roared as he looked down at the city, looking so tiny in comparison. "POWER RANGERS, IT'S TIME FOR SOME HEAVY-DUTY PAYBACK!"


	9. Weapons

**Power Rangers: The First and Last Hope**

**Chapter 9: Weapons**

"Congratulations, Power Rangers." Zordon said, clearly proud with his pupils. "You have successfully defeated your first monster."

"You're beaming, Zordon!" Michi said playfully.

"He's just trying to take all our credit." Ada scoffed.

"No no, Rangers, this wasn't my doing, this was yours." Zordon said, defending himself. "You were the ones who defeated Drilliago, a very strong Command Beast, despite being so new to your powers."

"Yeah, you guys, our parents would all be proud." Andrew said happily.

Ada made a slight snorting sound at Andrew's mention of their parents, which caused Andrew to shoot Michi a confused look Michi sighed and shrugged.

"Before ya throw a parade in our honor, big Z, you might wanna check this out." came Jerrelle's voice from behind them.

"Geez, Jerrelle, can't you ever be-" Tristan began, but suddenly stopped when he caught sight of what Jerrelle was looking at.

It was Drilliago, very much alive, and now giant-sized as well, and he was trashing Angel Grove. People ran for their lives as Drilliago blasted up the city.

"What the hell? He blew up! We all saw him blow to itty bitty little Drilliago pieces!" Michi complained.

"Monsters aren't always as dead as they seem." Andrew said. "My dad's told me stories like this many times before."

"Well, if your dad's so great at all this, why isn't he dealing with the stupid things?" Ada scoffed.

"Rangers, I feared that this day was approaching." Zordon said, ignoring Ada as usual.

"Oooh, oooh, do we get our Zords now!" Tristan asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"Our WHAT!" Jerrelle asked.

"Dinozords, man, my dad used to tell me all about them!" Andrew said, earning a roll of the eyes from Ada.

_Andrew's dad told him something! Ohmygod! What a shocking revelation! _Ada thought.

"Oh yeah, I think my mom mentioned them too." Michi said. "They're these big mechanical things made to resemble each of our dinosaurs."

"That's right." Andrew nodded. "I always wanted one...of course, the one I always wanted isn't exactly the Triceratops."

"Oh come on, man, those things are cool!" Tristan said. "They've got those huge-ass horns!"

"Easy for the guy with the t-rex to say." Andrew replied.

"Oh yeah, wow, that's my Dinozord, isn't it!"

Jerrelle, Ada, and Andrew all rolled their eyes practically simultaneously.

"Rangers, indeed it is time for you to receive your Dinozords." Zordon boomed overhead, trying to regain some semblance of order. "Face the Viewing Globe."

Each of the Rangers turned to face the globe once more, and replacing the view of Drilliago was the saabertooth tiger zord.

"Michi, the Yellow Ranger, you are courageous and protective. The Sabertooth Tiger Zord is yours."

"Look at it go!" Michi said happily as she watched her new zord tear through a forest.

The zord was soon replaced by the Triceratops, making its way through the desert plain.

"Andrew, confident and brave, the Triceratops zord is under your command."

"Well, I guess it's kind of cool." Andrew admitted.

Then the Viewing Globe showed the Mastodon, spraying freezing water outward.

"Jerrelle, stubborn yet fierce, the Mastodon zord is now yours."

"That was kind of a back-handed compliment there, head-man." Jerrelle muttered.

The Pterodactyl was next, flying majestically out of an erupting volcano.

"Ada, agile and burning with the flame of life, the Pterodactyl will serve you well."

"That's it!" Ada remarked. "Everyone else gets these cool, gigantic things, and I get a stupid little bird!"

"Relax, sis, I thought you didn't care about all this stuff anyway?" Tristan mocked her. "Hey, ow!"

Ada smirked, fresh from jabbing her elbow into her little brother's ribs. Zordon, for his part, ignored them and continued as finally the image of the mighty t-rex appeared on the globe.

"And Tristan, honest and strong, the Tyrannosaurus zord will be yours."

"It's just as cool as I thought it'd be- no, cooler!" Tristan bragged, a wide smirk on his face.

"'It's just as cool as I thought it'd be- no, cooler!'" Ada mocked him in a nasally parody of his voice.

"Sibling rivalries can wait, children." Zordon said. "You must take these five Dinozords and combine them in order to defeat Drilliago."

"Wait, what, combine them?" Jerrelle asked Zordon.

"Don't you know ANYTHING!" Andrew asked him in disbelief. "The whole point of these things is to bring them together and create the Megazord!"

"Yes, Andrew is right." Zordon said, as the Viewing Globe showed the Megazord, first in tank mode, then the Megazord we all know and love. "When all five of you bring your Dinozords together, they will form the incredible fighting machine known as the Megazord. Strong enough to bring Drilliago down."

"So wait, then what the hell is the point of the five individual zords, anyway?" Ada asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, if we're only ever gonna bother with the Megazord, why not just make it like that to start?" Jerrelle wondered, raising his eyebrows.

"Uhh...we're low on time, Rangers!" Zordon said. "Go now and stop Drilliago!"

"Come on guys, we can debate this later." Michi said.

"Yeah, it's time to go kill Drilliago- well, for real this time." Tristan added. "It's morphin' time!"

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabertooth tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

Mia watched as the seven Minions circled around her in an attack formation, like wolves ready to strike their pray. She took note of the faceless, emotionless servants' moves, and smiled to herself.

"No matter how strong you are, you renaissance fair rejects, you're not a match for me." she said confidently.

One of the Minions suddenly rushed forward and hit her hard with a punch square on the jaw. Mia held her jaw in pain, but the smirk quickly returned to her face.

"Come on, you little cloaked weirdo, is that all you've got!" Mia taunted him. "Keep them coming!"

The Minion fired off another punch, but this time Mia caught his fist and then flipped the smaller man over her shoulder, sending him to the ground. She quickly landed a fist to his chest before he could react, then simply stepped on his neck as hard as she could with her high heel. He struggled, but soon stopped moving.

"Is that really all you've- OOMPH!"

Mia's taunting was interrupted by another one of the Minions leaping forward with a flying kick to her jaw, knocking her backward. Another Minion picked her up where she landed and held her there as a third Minion began to rock her sternum with hard punches, followed by a knee to the gut that knocked the wind out of the abnormally tall young woman. The Minion holding her released his grip on her and pushed her forward as she gasped for breath, her vision becoming blurry as the six remaining Minions started circling her again.

_No...no...this can't be._ Mia thought. _You told me...you said that I was the strongest...how can I lose here? How can I lose to such pathetic creatures?_

_You can't. c_ame the silent voice again. _You won't. You have the power within you to defeat them. Find it. Show these pathetic creatures all of your power! Make them all feel it, make them taste it, make them choke on it!_

"YES!" Mia screamed, suddenly raising her head upwards to the sky. The Minions watched, confused, as she suddenly began breathing in long, exaggerated gasps, as if she was taking in as much oxygen as humanly possible. Her body began shaking and almost vibrating as she stood there, head pointed at the heavens and arms stretched out to each side, and she soon began glowing with green energy. She let out a euphoric scream as she felt the power wash over her, awakening inside of her, and finally morphed into the legendary Green Ranger.

She was still glowing with pure power after her morph completed, quickly scanning the area around her. With a smirk beneath her helmet, she suddenly leaped into the air, hitting a flying kick of her own into the Minion that had embarrassed her earlier. He went flying much farther than Mia had earlier, crashing into a nearby tree, where he remained slumped over in a seated position.

Another Minion tried to attack her from behind, but she easily blocked his punch and flipped him over her shoulder into a seated position. Just as another Minion ran at her from the opposite side, she turned and kicked him upside the head in mid-air, before bringing her other boot into the side of the seated Minion's head, collapsing him to the floor.

The three remaining Minions looked at each other, as if they had no idea what to do next. They suddenly decided to just rush at her all at once, but that only made Mia laugh loudly.

"Easy targets to test out my power." Mia laughed.

She closed her eyes beneath her helmet and concentrated, and felt the power flowing through her, into her very hands. A ball of green-and-black energy soon appeared there, and as she realized what she was holding, she smiled. She send the ball of crackling energy flying for the three Minions, and it exploded upon impact with the three remaining Minions, throwing them to the ground in a smoking heap. Soon, all seven Minions disappeared in flashes of dark energy, leaving Mia standing there. The morph suddenly ended, leaving her to collapse onto her knees, her very legs buckling at the will of the incredible power she had just experienced. She gasped for breath, barely able to breathe, and yet on her face was a smile.

She looked up at the sky, black and gray with storm clouds approaching.

"Now all of you know!" Mia screamed up into a hole in the sky. "Now all of you have seen my power! You will all shudder at the sight of me, the earth will crumble at my feet, and all of you will acknowledge that I am the strongest creature this world has ever seen!"

And she laughed hysterically, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five Dinozords launched towards Angel Grove, and each of the five Rangers leaped up into their cockpits.

"Rangers, log on!" Tristan yelled as he entered the cockpit of his Tyrannosaurus zord.

"Uh, whatever." Jerrelle said as he entered the Mastodon's cockpit. "Mastodon's looking alright, I guess."

"Andrew here, Triceratops is cooler than I thought."

"Michi here, Sabertooth Tiger looking good."

"If you make me 'log on' and sound like I'm on a Star Trek show, bro, I'll beat you up later." Ada snorted as she entered Pterodactyl's cockpit.

"Alright, we're all good then." Tristan said. "Don't forget what Zordon told us, guys, grab your morphers and turn them into power crystals. Repeat after me, or else it won't work."

_I still can't believe we actually have to say this..._ Ada thought as she rolled her eyes. _I personally think we don't have to yell any of this crap for it to work, Zordon just likes to watch us make idiots of ourselves back at the Command Center._

"Alright Rangers, power up!" Tristan said as he turned his morpher into a red power crystal and jammed it into the dashboard.

"2, 1, power up!" the other four yelled- or muttered, in Ada's case- as they did the same.

_I hope you had a good laugh, Zordon_. Ada thought to herself.

"Bring it together!" Tristan yelled.

The zords came together to form the tank, rolling towards Angel Grove.

"This is cool and all, guys, but can we really beat Drilliago in our first fight with this thing?" Jerrelle asked the others as they all converged in the Megazord's cockpit.

"We have to!" Andrew said. "Otherwise Angel Grove is history!"

"God knows I care about some town in the middle of California." Ada remarked.

"Ada, please, there's innocent people at harm's way here." Michi scolded her.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ada said, rolling her eyes beneath her helmet.

"Come on guys, Andrew's right, we gotta do this!" Tristan said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Scarlet Ranger watched Mia gasping for breath through one of the windows-turned-screens in the mothership's hallway. Araken saw her as he was walking by, and snorted.

"What's this, Scarlet, taking a sudden interest in a Power Ranger?" Araken asked her. "You do realize there's a battle about to begin between Drilliago and the other five, right? Isn't that a bit more important?"

The Scarlet Ranger simply began laughing, clearly in a mocking fashion.

"What? Why are you laughing, Scarlet!" Araken demanded.

"The fact that you honestly think that battle between two enlarged scrap piles means more than the Green Ranger's awakening shows just what your problem is, Araken." the Scarlet Ranger remarked matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really?" Araken asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And what would that be, Scarlet?"

"You can't see the valley from the trees, Araken." the Scarlet Ranger replied. "You're missing the big picture, as usual. The Green Ranger will be the greatest weapon we have to use against the Power Rangers."

"She's just a human girl, Scarlet, not a weapon." Araken said, pointing at the still gasping for breath Mia. "We don't control her."

"That's precisely why she's our greatest weapon, Araken." the Scarlet Ranger replied. "Look at the Megazord the Rangers are bringing into battle. That's one of their weapons. It's predictable. It's easily controlled. The Green Ranger, on the other hand, is a weapon we can use to defeat them, but it's not a weapon we can control. But it's not a weapon they can control, either. She's an enigma, Araken, and while we can use her...we can't control her."

"And how exactly does that make her our strongest weapon?" Araken asked, still not convinced.

"If you ask me that question, you know nothing about human nature, Araken." the Scarlet Ranger replied. "Wait and see. Watch me start using her. And then maybe you'll begin to understand."

The Scarlet Ranger disappeared in a flash of energy, leaving only Araken and the screen behind.

"You say they can't control her, Scarlet...but maybe they can use her too, against US." Araken said. "We'll just have to wait and see who uses the weapon better, won't we?"

* * *

Drilliago stomped through Angel Grove, blasting anything in sight with electricity out of his dual cannons.

"Hahahaha, this puny city crumbles so easily, thanks to my newfound power!" Drilliago said in his machinelike voice.

Suddenly, Drilliago saw something in the distance. It appeared to be...some kind of huge, rolling machine?

"What is that!" Drilliago roared off in the distance.

"Now Rangers, fire!" Tristan yelled inside the cockpit.

The tank fired off two blasts of energy from its dual cannons, blasting Drilliago to the ground. The Command Beast of electricity pulled himself up, enraged.

"Power Rangers, that's you isn't it!" Drilliago demanded. "Take this!"

He fired back with blasts of his own, sparks flying around the tank as it sped towards Drilliago.

"Tristan, I think it's time we gave this thing a little boost!" Andrew said.

"...Huh?" Tristan remarked.

"He means complete the Megazord transformation, you dolt." Ada said, rolling her eyes beneath her helmet for the fifteenth thousandth time.

"Oh, right." Tristan said. "Megazord sequence activate!"

Tristan pressed a button on his dashboard's panel of all five of the dinosaurs they drew their powers from, and the button began to glow brightly. Soon, the Megazord was on its way up, completing its transformation as it expanded upwards. The Triceratops and Sabertooth Tiger zords transformed into legs for the Megazord, fists appeared from each arm, a head came up out of the chest as the t-rex head went downwards, and finally the Pterodactyl came in for a landing, becoming the chest of the complete Megazord.

"Wait, if the Pterodactyl's just coming in now, how the hell did I get in here!" said a very confused Ada.

"Don't ask." Tristan replied.

"I hear it involves magical monkeys." Michi whispered to her.

"Alright Rangers, the Megazord is complete, let's get Drilliago!"

The fully transformed Megazord began walking towards Drilliago, and quickly grabbed him with both of its hands. Drilliago escaped its grasp, however, and swiped across the Megazord's chest with one of his drills, sending sparks flying. He tried to swipe with his other drill, but the Megazord blocked that, and then connected with a solid punch to Drilliago's sternum, sparks flying from him as well.

"You'll pay for that!" Drilliago roared, and then sent out more blasts of electricity from his rapidly rotating drills, causing sparks to fly all over the Megazords. The Rangers let out a few yells of discomfort from inside the Megazord's cockpit.

"Well this is going well." Ada muttered.

"Yo, Tristan, I think we need that sword thing now." Jerrelle said.

"Oh yeah, the Power Sword!" Michi said. "Call for it Tristan!"

"Alright." Tristan agreed. "Power Sword, descend!"

The gigantic white sword flew down from the sky, landing into the ground in front of the Megazord. The Megazord reached down and pulled it out with its right hand, then marched forward back towards Drilliago. Drilliago slashed at the Megazord with one of his drills again, but the Megazord blocked the slash with the Power Sword, then kicked Drilliago backwards. The metallic Command Beast nearly fell over as he stumbled back.

"Now's your chance, Tristan!" Andrew said. "Energize the Power Sword and finish him off!"

"Let's do it!" Tristan agreed. "Power Sword, energize!"

The Power Sword began to glow with energy, and just as Drilliago stood up straight again, the Megazord brought the glowing sword down across his chest in a clean swipe. Sparks flew as the energy tore through Drilliago, and he turned around before falling to the ground, exploding as he hit it.

"Alright, I think we got him for real that time!" Michi yelled.

"That was pretty cool." Jerrelle admitted.

"Hey, guys, don't wanna break up the party, but look at that." Ada pointed out.

From the firey crater left behind after Drilliago's destruction, a ball of pure black energy floated upwards, before it began to become smaller and smaller, until it disappeared completely.

"What the heck WAS that!" Andrew wondered.

"It's okay, Andrew, you can say 'hell', we don't give timeouts here." Ada said dryly.

"I don't know what that was." Tristan admitted. "Maybe we should stick around here for a little bit, make sure whatever that was doesn't bring Drilliago back."

The other four Rangers each nodded in agreement with their leader, silently wondering to themselves just what they had seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mia was still on her knees, although she had managed to start breathing a bit more normally by now. She simply remained there, as if she was so engrossed by her own power that she was simply taking it all in.

"Incredible, isn't it?" came a voice from behind her. "The raw power...you can feel it flowing inside of you. Bottled up for so long, you finally let the flood gates open, and now you wonder why it had to be bottled up for so long."

Mia turned her head to face the one talking to her- she was a Ranger, much like the one she herself had morphed into earlier, but she appeared to be more robotic. And her color was a dark red rather than a green. She didn't say anything, simply staring at the person before her.

"But you've always had that power in you, Mia." the Scarlet Ranger continued. "The girl born with so much incredible power inside of her that her very physical form could barely contain it. After all, look how tall you are. Six-foot-one. That's not normal, is it? Some people have called you a freak...and you are one."

That comment didn't sit well with Mia. She suddenly stood up to her full height, suddenly realizing how short the Scarlet Ranger was, and glared down at her.

"Who are you?" Mia asked in a most annoyed tone.

"Oh, I certainly apologize if I've offended you, Mia." the Scarlet Ranger remarked sarcastically. "I hear you've been called that little f-word a lot throughout your life, and you seem to have a bit of a, well, a complex about it. But hey, I didn't mean it as an insult. Look at tiny little me- I'd love to have your height. To look down at everyone...to KNOW you're superior to them...you can do that, Mia. I envy it."

"Alright, stop it." Mia said before the Scarlet Ranger could start off. "You seem to know so much about me, and I don't even know your name. So you can start by telling me that, before I get unpleasant."

"A name is what you want, Mia?" the Scarlet Ranger asked her. "I've gone by so many of them throughout my life. But I guess you mine as well call me what everyone else does right now. I'm the Scarlet Ranger."

"Are you now?" Mia said, looking down at her. "You seem like you're strong..."

"I am." the Scarlet Ranger inserted.

"...and you seem like you'd make a much more worthy opponent to test my powers on than those cloaked losers." Mia finished.

"Oh, I would be." the Scarlet Ranger agreed. "But you don't even know how to morph back into the Green Ranger, Mia. Demorphed, I'd destroy you before you could even bat an eyebrow."

"You know so much, you tell me." Mia snorted.

"Okay." the Scarlet Ranger agreed.

"Wait...you're really gonna tell me?" Mia asked her in disbelief.

"Sure."

"But why? Why do you want me to have access to that kind of power?"

"Simple. Because I want to see what you'll do with it, Mia." the Scarlet Ranger replied.

"How do you know I won't just turn around and attack you?" Mia asked her with a laugh.

"Because I know you, Mia, even if you don't. You want to be the strongest, right? Above all else, you want to prove to yourself, and to the entire world, that you're the strongest?"

Mia nodded.

"Then to do that, the key isn't beating me." the Scarlet Ranger said. "I'm nothing compared to the five who lay before you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mia asked her, quickly growing impatient.

"Simple." the Scarlet Ranger replied. "To prove that you're the strongest, you have to do what your father couldn't do."

"My father...couldn't do?"

"Yes."

"And what exactly would that be?" Mia asked her.

"Destroy the Power Rangers."

Mia's eyes grew wide, and then a confident smirk appeared across her face.

"Tell me how to morph, and I'll do it." Mia said. "I'll destroy the Power Rangers."


	10. Green with Power, Part 1

**Power Rangers: The First and Last Hope**

**Chapter 10: Green with Power, Part 1**

The five Power Rangers stood around the Command Center, their helmets lining in a row on one of the consoles, all looking quite exhausted from the last battle.

"You did very well, Power Rangers." Zordon said proudly. "I can say without a shadow of a doubt that Drilliago is destroyed."

"For real this time?" Jerrelle asked. "Cause the last time he looked dead, he didn't, y'know, stay dead."

"His energy has completely disappeared from this world, Jerrelle." Alpha-5 chimed in. "Zordon asked me to do a scan after what happened last time."

"Any idea yet what that strange black orb was?" Michi wondered.

"Unfortunately, no." Zordon said, sounding more than a little disappointed. "But we're working on it."

"Great, you're working on it." Ada repeated sarcastically. "In the meantime, we have yet another thing to worry about. On top of the evil super-warrior, Araken, the supreme bitch, Neresa, a strange Power Ranger ten times stronger than we are put together, and strange monsters created out of our own planet's energy, now we have to worry about glowing black orbs that can not only revive the monsters we've blown up, but enlarge them as well. What's next!"

* * *

Mia, once again having morphed into the Green Ranger, ran forward across the grass, and then leaped into the air, executing a picture-perfect spinning roundhouse kick before landing back on the ground. From behind her, the Scarlet Ranger began a slow, methodical clapping.

"You do that move just as well as your father did." the Scarlet Ranger said proudly.

"You keep mentioning my father." Mia replied, turning to face her coach of sorts. "You knew him?"

"Well...you could say that." the Scarlet Ranger said as she walked towards Mia. "He was the strongest of all the Power Rangers, stronger than the other five put together, just like you are now."

"So why did he fail to destroy them?" Mia asked her, legitimately curious. "How could someone with so much power lose to those with so little?"

"They couldn't." the Scarlet Ranger replied simply. "The problem wasn't that he lost, Mia. The problem was that he lacked the power inside of him. The strength to do what would have put him in the history books forever."

"He couldn't do it?" Mia asked her. "You're saying he had the opportunity to destroy the Power Rangers, but refused?"

"Yes." the Scarlet Ranger replied. "He had the chance, but he couldn't do it."

There was silence for a moment, both Rangers looking away. Finally, the Scarlet Ranger spoke.

"If you have the chance, will you do it?" the Scarlet Ranger asked.

Mia looked up at the sky, black rain clouds giving way to a few specs of sunlight. She smiled beneath her helmet as she gazed up at the sun, trying its hardest to come out of hiding.

"In an instant." Mia said as she turned back to face her. "My goal is to prove to everyone that I am the strongest, and I will not be deterred."

"Not even by natural human compassion?" the Scarlet Ranger asked, curious.

"Compassion is secondary to the goal." the Green Ranger said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Completely." the Scarlet Ranger nodded, smirking under her mask. "I have to say, you and I are very much alike."

"Are we now?"

"Compassion, empathy, feelings, they're all something that we have to deal with everyday." the Scarlet Ranger said as she turned her gaze from the Green Ranger's helmet to the ground. "We're not immoral robots, spellcasters of pure evil and malice, or anything of the sort. But we all have something that's more important to us than our morals, something that's more important to us than 'doing the right thing'. You know what yours is, just like I know what mine is. We do what we have to do."

"As fascinating as this has been, I think it's about time I meet the Power Rangers." Mia said after a moment of awkward silence. "Wouldn't you?"

The Scarlet Ranger watched as Mia leaped into the air with another roundhouse kick, then pulled her Blade Blaster out of her holster in a split-second and fired upon a tree, leaving a deep scorch mark in the bark.

"Definitely." the Scarlet Ranger grinned. "It's definitely time."

"So how do you think I should go about introducing myself?" Mia wondered.

"Oh, I have a few ideas." the Scarlet Ranger said grinning to herself. "Want to see something cool?"

The Scarlet Ranger walked into the center of the street, then stretched her arms to either side of her body. Soon, her entire body began glowing with scarlet-colored energy.

"What exactly are you-" Mia began, but was cut off by the Scarlet Ranger's yell.

"SCARLET RANGER...MEGA MODE!" she screamed, and suddenly the glow of energy became much brighter. Within seconds, she began expanding, growing larger and larger, until she became the same size as Drilliago had been.

"Well...that's handy." Mia said as she stumbled backwards from the Scarlet Ranger's enlarged foot. "Hmm...maybe she's stronger than she made me believe..."

The now-gigantic Scarlet Ranger looked down at the still-tiny Green Ranger and spoke.

"WAIT UNTIL I SIGNAL YOU." the Scarlet Ranger boomed. "THEN, YOU CAN SAY HELLO."

"Sounds good to me." Mia yelled up at her. "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"GET THEIR ATTENTION." the Scarlet Ranger grinned beneath her helmet.

She then turned her head away from Mia and began walking further into the city, crushing a car beneath her foot. Looking around her, she released a storm of energy upon the city from her out-stretched arms, the scarlet-colored energy tearing through the nearby buildings and causing a rain of debris to come down upon the city.

"THAT SHOULD DO IT." the Scarlet Ranger boomed.

* * *

"Well, as fun as this has been, we've all been out this for almost a full 24 hours without sleep now." Andrew pointed out back in the Command Center.

"Yeah, first Michi's awakening, then Andrew's, then Drilliago's attacks...we haven't gotten a bit of rest in quite a while." Tristan said.

"Well, you're the leader bro, order us to take some time off!" Ada whined.

Suddenly, the Command Center's sirens began going off.

"I'm afraid you'll have to hold that thought, Rangers." Zordon said. "Turn to the Viewing Globe."

"I hate it when he says that." Ada muttered as all five Rangers turned to face the image...of the Scarlet Ranger, enlarged and trashing a city.

"Wow, since when did she turn into a giant monster?" Michi wondered.

"It's her Mega Mode, Rangers." Zordon replied. "One of her abilities."

"That's real fair." Jerrelle said dryly.

"...actually, I think it kinda is fair, Jerrelle." Tristan said.

"Yeah, like, we have the zords, she should be able to fight us at the giant scale too, shouldn't she?" Michi asked.

"Huh...I never looked at it that way." Jerrelle admitted.

"What are you guys talking about!" Andrew asked in a huff. "She's a bad guy, the only thing she should be able to do is explode! In a big boom!"

"So let's go to Miami and make her go boom, so I can go to bed." Ada snapped.

Tristan nodded, and reached for his helmet on the console.

"Wait, how'd you know that's Miami?" Jerrelle whispered to Ada.

"The big billboard that says 'Welcome to Miami'...oh, she just blew it up." Ada whispered back.

Tristan rolled his eyes as he stuck his helmet under his armpit and placed his hands on his morpher.

"Back to action!" Tristan shouted.

* * *

Back in Miami, the Scarlet Ranger looked on proudly as she saw the Megazord, still in tank mode, approaching the city.

"About time you guys got here." the Scarlet Ranger said, hands at her hips as she watched the Megazord roll towards her. "You Rangers sure do know how to make a late entrance. Although, I wouldn't call it 'fashionably late' unless you think all the dead people is somehow 'fashionable'."

"Fire the cannons!" Tristan yelled from the Megazord's cockpit, ignoring her taunting.

The two huge cannons fired blasts of energy, and when the smoke cleared...the Scarlet Ranger was just standing there, giggling girlishly.

"That almost tickled." the Scarlet Ranger giggled. "But I guarantee you this won't."

The Scarlet Ranger extended her right hand and let loose a blast of energy back at them, causing sparks to fly inside the Megazord's cockpit.

"Tristan, we gotta go up to fighting mode!" Andrew yelled as the five battered Rangers attempted to recollect themselves in the cockpit.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea, let's do it!" Tristan agreed, pressing down on the button to complete the Megazord's transformation.

The Scarlet Ranger looked on with anticipation as the Megazord began heading upwards. Meanwhile, the Green Ranger stood on one of the rooftops, watching the Megazord from afar.

_Why doesn't she just blast it now? _Mia wondered, more than a little annoyed. _Seems kinda pointless to just stand there and let it transform. Oh well...I'd better get my signal soon, this is starting to get kinda dull._

The Pterodactyl came in for a landing, forming the Megazord's shield and completing the transformation. The Megazord stood, ready for battle once again.

"About time." the Scarlet Ranger snapped.

She quickly charged at the Megazord, throwing a hard right hand. The Megazord put up its left hand and blocked the attempted punch, so the Scarlet Ranger replied by trying a jab with her left. Again, the Megazord blocked it with its opposite hand, and the two of them were locked in a face-to-face stand-off. The Scarlet Ranger quickly moved her arms up and out of the Megazord's grasp, however, and then succeeded in punching right into the center of the Megazord's shield, sending sparks flying. She followed up with another punch, sending more sparks flying and the Megazord stumbling backwards.

"This isn't working." Tristan said from within the Megazord's cockpit.

"Well, duh!" Ada said. "We need that Power Sword thingy!"

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're stupid?" Ada offered with fake sweetness.

"Power Sword, descend!" Tristan yelled, ignoring his big sister's insult.

The Power Sword flew out of the sky and landed on the ground, where the Megazord pulled it out. They quickly charged forward and went for a slash. The Scarlet Ranger brought her hands up to grab the Megazord's arms before they could complete the slash, but the Megazord used that opportunity to kick the Scarlet Ranger square in the sternum, causing her to double over in pain and release her grip. As she moved herself back up, the Megazord got its elusive slash, bring the sword down across her armor-plated Ranger suit, sparks flying as she fell to the ground with a loud boom.

"You know, your little Megazord relies on that stupid sword way too much." the Scarlet Ranger said annoyed as she slowly stood back up, holding her chest in pain. "Now, I could pull my whip out and even this fight up a little, but I'm a little more creative than that. I've got another idea. NOW, GREENIE!"

_What a subtle signal that was._ Mia thought as she rolled her eyes beneath her helmet.

The Green Ranger leaped upwards, off of the building, flying onto the head of the Megazord, where she landed. As a Power Ranger, she was able to open the hatch and enter, and soon she was inside the cockpit.

"What the...who the hell are you!" Jerrelle shouted, first to notice the intruder.

"Hate to sound so cliché, but I'm your worst nightmare!" Mia laughed, and then nailed Jerrelle with a hard punch that send him flying backwards.

She pulled out her Blade Blaster and blasted the control consoles of the Megazord before any of them could stop her. Sparks began to fly from the Megazord's head as it shook and jerked violently, the Scarlet Ranger looking on outside and liking what she saw. Soon, the Megazord de-materialized, disappearing and returning to its holding bay for repairs, and leaving all five Rangers to fall, screaming, to the ground. The Green Ranger fell downwards as well, but quickly gained control and landed on her feet in front of the other five, landing in the middle of a street.

The other five Rangers were more than a little confused as they pulled themselves up off the ground.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked as he stood up first. "Who are you, and why did you attack us?"

"I think it should be pretty obvious who I am, genius." Mia replied. "I'm the Green Ranger, and it's pretty much like I said before everything went boom. I'm here to do one thing, and one thing only- and that's destroy you."

Mia suddenly rushed forward, attacking Tristan first. He attempted to block her shots, but she soon sent him falling to the ground, sparks flying, with a solid roundhouse kick. She turned to the other four Rangers, who nodded to each other and pulled their Blade Blasters out and fired. But Mia's shield glowed with green energy as it absorbed their shots.

"Wow, that was cool." Mia laughed. "Now it's my turn!"

Mia pulled out a Blade Blaster of her own and fired, blasting each of them backwards. She then turned it into blade mode and leaped into the air, stretching out her limbs so she caught the Black Ranger with a blade across the chest while kicking the Yellow Ranger down to the ground at the same time. Only the Blue and Pink Rangers were still up, and Mia turned it back into Blaster mode and fired, sending them both to the ground as well.

"This is far too easy." she taunted them as she looked down at them. "Come on, Power Rangers, give me all you've got!"

Tristan stood up to his feet behind her, pulling out his Blade Blaster and preparing to shoot her in the back. However, he was stopped by a loud boom, as the Scarlet Ranger's still-enlarged boot crashed into the ground behind him, knocking him on his backside.

"TSK TSK RED RANGER, FIRING ON A GIRL FROM BEHIND, THAT'S NOT VERY NICE." the Scarlet Ranger taunted from high above.

Mia turned to her giant coach, and looked up at her with annoyance.

"Get out of here!" Mia screamed up towards her. "This is my fight!"

"BUT..."

"I don't care what you have to say, it'll prove nothing if I destroy the Power Rangers with another, giant Ranger assisting!" Mia yelled.

"FINE, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY WANT." the Scarlet Ranger boomed, then disappeared in a flash of scarlet energy.

_Pretty unreal to have something so big just suddenly be gone like that._ Mia thought.

She turned around, seeing that the Red Ranger had rejoined his group, and all five were slowly standing up to face her.

"Well, it's nice you're still able to stand." the Green Ranger taunted them. "Not for long."

Closing her eyes beneath her helmet and focusing, Mia channeled all the power she could muster into her hands. Soon, a ball of green-and-black energy appeared in her hands, and she opened her eyes, smirked beneath her helmet, and sent it flying towards the Rangers. The energy collided into them with a powerful blast, and sent them all flailing back to the ground, sparks flying everywhere.

Mia walked towards them, admiring her handiwork, as she saw there were scorch marks in their Ranger suits.

"I have to say, truly a disappointment." she admitted as she looked down at the, shaking her head. "It's too bad I'll have to finish you off so soon. I was hoping for a much longer, much more exciting fight. But hey, like they say...you win some you lose some."

But before the Green Ranger could finish them off, suddenly they disappeared, teleporting away in flashes of their respective colors. Mia reacted with shock, running into the spot they had just been laying in...and then anger, turning her head upwards and screaming.

"You cowards!" she screamed. "Come back and face your fate! Come back here!"

But the only thing Mia could see as she stared upwards into the sky was the sun, once again finding another hole in the clouds to poke out of. Balling her hands into fists, and pointing one of them upwards, she screamed out with renewed passion.

"This isn't over, Power Rangers! The next time, there won't be any escape from me!"

* * *

The five Power Rangers teleported into the Command Center in a heap, falling onto the ground.

"What...where...how?" was all Tristan managed to stutter out.

"Very concise, bro." Ada remarked dryly as she pulled herself up using one of the consoles. "But I've got the same questions."

"It was me, Power Rangers." Zordon said from above them. "I brought you back."

"But why, Zordon!" Andrew said with more than a little panic in his tone. "We have to stop that Green Ranger!"

"Yes, you will have to eventually, but not today." Zordon replied. "You're too physically weak and tired, and your powers were giving out on you as well. If I had left you there, you would have died."

"But what if the Green Ranger attacks innocent people, and we're not there to stop her?" Michi asked softly.

"The immediate threat to them, the enlarged Scarlet Ranger, was gone." Zordon said.

"But maybe she can make herself grow too!" Andrew yelled. "We don't know that she can't!"

"Uh, guys, I don't know about you, but I'm happy not to be dead." Ada said.

"Yeah, we can probably do a lot more good for all the 'innocent people' as living, breathing people, than we can as badly burned corpses." Jerrelle added.

"Always thinking of yourselves, you two!" Andrew yelled, suddenly overcame with rage. "People might die and you don't care about anything but your own pathetic little lives!"

"At least I don't have a hero complex because my daddy uses life-threatening situations as bedtime stories!" Jerrelle shot back.

"Enough you two!" Michi yelled, stepping between them. "We've got enough problems as it is without the two of you adding to it."

Andrew and Jerrelle turned away from each other, each looking in the opposite direction. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, before Tristan looked up at Zordon and spoke up.

"Speaking of our new problem, why didn't you know about his awakening, Zordon?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, my brother's right...for once...you knew about all of our awakenings, shouldn't you have known about hers?" Ada added.

"Yes, I should have." Zordon agreed. "But I didn't. I can only guess that something- or someone- prevented me from sensing it."

"This is great. Just great." Ada moaned. "As if the deck wasn't stacked against us enough, now we've got another evil, stronger Ranger who wants to kill us. And on top of that, we know absolutely nothing about her!"

"Now Ada, I never said that." Zordon corrected her. "I know plenty about the Green Ranger. Perhaps it's time all of you started listening."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mia walked into a darkened cave, de-morphing as she entered it.

"Scarlet? You here?" Mia called.

"I am." the Scarlet Ranger replied from inside the darkened cavern.

"Okay, so what's with the hiding yourself in the shadows thing?" Mia asked.

"I can't sustain my morph after going into Mega Mode." the Scarlet Ranger replied.

"And you don't want me to see you demorphed, do you?" Mia asked, piecing things together.

"Correct."

"Well, whatever, I don't particularly care how ugly you are under that helmet or anything." Mia laughed to herself.

"Perhaps you should at least care about what I say, Mia." the Scarlet Ranger snapped. "I was trying to warn you back there that if I went away, Zordon would teleport them out, because the big threat to the city was gone. No pun intended."

"Zordon? Who is that?" Mia wondered.

"A thorn in your side." the Scarlet Ranger answered. "A mentor of sorts to them."

"Well, if this Zordon character is a thorn, shouldn't I just...pull it out?" Mia asked, a smirk appearing on her face.

"NO!" the Scarlet Ranger yelled with force. Then, she quickly lowered her voice and added, "I mean, you can't. Only the five original Power Rangers can enter his location."

"Uh, okay." Mia replied. "Well, what should I do then?"

"Prepare for battle." the Scarlet Ranger replied. "We'll strike again when the time is right. And this time, they won't be able to escape."

"Sounds like a plan." Mia smirked to herself.

Unbeknownst to them, Araken watched them from outside the cave's entrance, peering in from the side of the cavern's opening. And with his improved eyesight, he saw through the darkness and saw the demorphed Scarlet Ranger all too well.

"No...that can't be." Araken said, his eyes going wide. "The Scarlet Ranger...is HER!"

* * *

(Hehehe, like all the hints as to the Scarlet Ranger's identity? It'll be revealed sooner rather than later, so if you want to start guessing, I'd get to it! Of course, I can't tell any of you if you're right, but I do want to see if you're picking up on it. Have fun and thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing too. .) 


	11. Green With Power, Part 2

**Power Rangers: The First and Last Hope**

**Chapter 11: Green With Power, Part 2**

Author's Notes: Sorry for such a long wait between chapters, had some of that ever-so-fun personal garbage to deal with. But hopefully you'll agree with me that this chapter is worth the wait. And please, feedback people, I could really use it at this point! What do you think of the characters right now, the heroes and the villains? Do you like where the story is going? Am I ever going to tell you who the Scarlet Ranger is? Weigh in on these and other questions and hopefully Chapter 12 will be out soon! But hey, you haven't even read Chapter 11 yet...so here you are, have fun!

* * *

"So, what's the plan then?" Mia wondered as she stood against the cave wall, smoking a cigarette. "I'm gettin' kinda bored here." 

"Well, you want to do this yourself, so the problem is coming up with a threat that will keep the Rangers in battle against you, so they won't be able to retreat." the Scarlet Ranger replied. Demorphed, her voice sounded so much more human, Mia thought to herself. "Besides, I couldn't go back into Mega mode even if I wanted to, I can't even morph right now...is that cigarette smoke I smell?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm a stereotypically rebellious teenager, you expected me NOT to smoke?" Mia snorted.

"Don't you know how bad those things are for your health?"

"What are you, my mother?" Mia asked in annoyance. "Fine, whatever, no smoking, sure. Next thing I know you'll be telling me to straighten up and fly right."

Mia tossed the still-lit cigarette to the ground and stomped it out with the bottom of her boot's heel.

"Anyway, like I was saying, so that's our situation." the Scarlet Ranger said. "So do you have any ideas to keep them in battle?"

'Actually...I do." Mia smiled. "You said all of the current Rangers are children of original Power Rangers, just like me, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, are any of their parents...still alive?"

The Scarlet Ranger chuckled to herself.

"A few are, and don't worry, I've got just the one for you to go after." the Scarlet Ranger replied. "Irony gods, you can thank me later."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Now, Mia, here's what you have to do..."

* * *

The viewing globe showed an image of the Green Ranger, as all five Rangers stood and stared at it. 

"The original Green Ranger was your father, Tristan and Ada." Zordon began. "His name was Tommy Oliver. He originally fought the original Rangers, just as this current Green Ranger is now."

"Our dad was evil?" Tristan said, sounding surprised.

"No, your father was under a spell." Zordon corrected.

"Yeah, my dad talks about Tommy a lot." Andrew spoke up. "I think the two of them were close or something."

"That's great, really, but I don't really care." Ada interrupted him. "What I want to know is, does that mean this new Green Ranger is under a spell too?"

"No, I picked up no hint of evil magic from her." Zordon said sadly.

"Then why is she fighting us?" Tristan wondered.

"Maybe she works for the Zarset Empire." Michi suggested. "Didn't you guys mention that Jerrelle worked for them at first?"

"Yeah, maybe they're blackmailing her into working for them, like they were doing with Jerrelle." Tristan agreed.

"Or maybe she's just a bad person." Jerrelle said. "You know, they do exist. Humans who aren't nice."

"Like our parents." Ada said under her breath. "Hey, if she's a bad person, maybe the Green Ranger's our mom."

"Ada!" Tristan yelled.

"No, she sounded too young to be your mom." Andrew said. "Besides, my dad tells me about the Pink Ranger, and she didn't sound like a bad person..."

"What did you just say, goody-two-shoes?" Ada said, suddenly turning her head towards Andrew. "My mom ABANDONED us. That makes her a bad person."

"Ada, back off." Michi said, stepping forward between Ada and Andrew. "My mom talks about your mom too, and she only has nice things to say about her too. I think she really was a really nice person, at least when our parents knew her."

"Well, maybe she was when your parents knew her." Ada snorted. "But nice people don't abandon their kids."

"Did it ever occur to you that there might have been circumstances?" Andrew asked her. "Or does nothing matter to you except yourself?"

"THAT'S IT!" Ada screamed, and lunged forward towards Andrew. Michi could barely stop the much larger girl from grabbing him, having to use every bit of strength she had to grab Ada by the waist and hold her there.

"You guys, we really don't have time for this." Tristan said, almost sadly. "We have an evil Ranger on our hands who's a hell of a lot stronger than we are, and we need to figure out how to stop her."

"Hey, I just thought of something." Jerrelle spoke up as Michi was still trying to separate Ada and Andrew. "Whoever this new Green Ranger is, is she the daughter of the original Green Ranger?"

"Yeah, wouldn't that make her...our sister?" Tristan wondered aloud. "But how could that be? I don't remember ever having a sister."

Ada suddenly stopped lunging after Andrew, and turned her head away.

"Not like you would." Ada said slowly. "You were too young..."

"What...what are you talking about, Ada?" Tristan questioned her, turning to face her. "You mean, you remember us having a sister?"

"Yeah." Ada replied, staring down at the floor. "I never knew what happened to her, and I never knew if maybe it was just something my four-year-old brain dreamed up at the time. But of the few things I remember before we got adopted, having an older sister was definitely one of them."

"And you just didn't think it MIGHT be a good idea to tell me all this time!" Tristan suddenly shouted at her.

"I told you, I didn't know if it was real!" Ada yelled back, tears welling up in her eyes as she didn't dare to face him. "And even if...even if it was, what was the good in telling you? Something else depressing for you to carry around too?"

"You should have told me because she's MY sister too, and it's my right to carry this around with me too!" Tristan yelled at her, tears in his eyes as well. "You're not my mother, Ada, you're my sister, and you've never understood that!"

Tristan finally turned away from Ada and simply teleported out, disappearing in a flash of red. The other three Rangers all turned their heads away, not knowing what to say, as tears continued to roll down Ada's cheeks.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens within the Command Center interrupted the brief moment of uneasy silence.

"Rangers, this couldn't possibly come at a worse time, but we're receiving a transmission that appears to be sent by the Zarset Empire." Zordon said.

The four that were left turned towards the globe, where they saw the Green Ranger standing in the middle of the park with her Blade Blaster in blade mode and at the neck...of Jason Scott.

"Dad!" Andrew screamed.

"I'm sure that I have your attention, Power Rangers." Mia said with an air of confidence. "I understand this one is quite important to you. The original leader or something."

The Green Ranger shrugged as she stomped her right boot down on his back, causing him to visibly react in pain. But Jason refused to give her the satisfaction of screaming, so he clenched his eyes shut and tried desperately to ignore it.

"Well, he's just another human being to me. Just another idiot stumbling around without a point. I have a point, Power Rangers- and so does my blade. Hahaha, I crack myself up. So I guess to get to the point- no pun intended that time- either you five come to me, or I'll kill him. And oh yeah, part of the deal is that I'm gonna kill all of you instead, but I'm sure you'll come anyway. Because you're stupid like that."

The Green Ranger laughed evilly as the transmission faded.

"I'm going." Andrew said simply as he reached for his helmet on top of one of the Command Center's computers.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Tristan?" Michi asked.

"He's not going to be any help right now!" Andrew yelled at her. "Thanks to a certain Pink Ranger, he might never help us again!"

Ada didn't have a usual snappy comeback, just continuing to stare off into space, silently wiping a tear from underneath her right eye. Jerrelle turned to look at her and then looked back at Andrew.

"Hey, lay off her Andrew." Jerrelle said. "That's family business man, you got no right."

"All I know is that my dad's in trouble and thanks to her 'family business' we don't even have a team to save him with anymore!" Andrew replied. "I'm leaving, whoever cares about stopping the Green Ranger can come with me."

"I'm in." Michi said, reaching for her helmet as well.

"Whatever." Jerrelle said as he put his helmet back on.

The three of them turned towards Ada, still staring off into space. They turned back away and put their hands on their morphers, ready to teleport out, when Ada suddenly reached for her helmet.

"Let's go." she said simply.

The other three nodded, and together they all teleported out.

* * *

Mia continued to laugh evilly as she kicked Jason square in his ribs, causing him to cough and gasp for air. 

"Aww, did I hurt poor widdle Jason's ribby bones?" Mia taunted him in baby-speak.

"You...bitch." Jason managed to say between gasps for breath.

Mia smiled underneath her helmet as she leaned over and straddled Jason, sitting on his chest and holding him by the top of his shirt.

"Stop it." she leaned over and whispered into his ear. "You're turning me on."

"Get your hands off him, you traitorous bitch!" came Andrew's scream from behind her.

Mia stood up, letting Jason fall to the ground, and turned to face the Rangers.

"I've heard that 'bitch' part before, but traitor?" Mia asked in an amused tone of voice. "Tell me, Blue Ranger, what exactly am I guilty of betraying?"

"The Power Rangers are supposed to protect this planet!" Michi shouted in protest. "You're betraying that vision!"

"I'm not attacking this planet." Mia shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just attacking YOU. And hey, speaking of you, where's the red one? I always thought he'd make the most fun noises when I'm killing him slowly."

Ada suddenly screamed out, almost a primal-sounding yell, that even took the other three Rangers by surprised, and leaped into the air, pulling out her Blade Blaster as she did. She came down with a slash across the Green Ranger's chest...but unfortunately for her, it had no effect, as the Green Ranger's shield absorbed the blow. Mia laughed and grabbed Ada by the throat, lifting her up off her feet.

"Well, that was quite surprising." Mia laughed. "Who knew you had it in you, pinky? Got the hots for little boy red?"

Ada had neither the energy nor the breath to reply, so Mia simply tossed her aside. The other three Rangers finally snapped out of their shock from Ada's outburst and pulled their Blade Blasters out as well, firing them off in Blaster mode. However, again they had no effect, as the Green Ranger's shield glowed with energy and simply absorbed the shots.

"Those pathetic little trinkets can't seem to get past this fine little shield of mine, can they?" the Green Ranger taunted them.

She charged forward, easily knocking away attempted kicks by the Black and Yellow Rangers, and nailed each of them with hard punches that sent them flying backwards, sparks flying. Andrew went for a punch of his own, only to have Mia block it and kick him square in the stomach. The Green Ranger followed that up by extending her palms in a palm strike, catching him in the upper chest. She laughed evilly as he hit the ground hard.

"Truly pathetic." the Green Ranger said as she looked down at him. "Well, as fun as this has been, I think I'll be finishing you off now."

"Where's the Red Ranger!" came a sudden cry from behind her.

The other three Rangers looked towards the source of it- it was Jason, somehow managing to stand up even after the beating Mia had put on him.

"Yes, that is the million dollar question, isn't it?" the Green Ranger agreed. "Oh well, it's too bad he won't be here to protect you from THIS!"

Mia suddenly raised up her Blade Blaster and fired, catching Jason right in the chest. Smoke poured out as he flew backwards, landing on the ground in a heap.

"DAD!" Andrew screamed as he rushed past the Green Ranger, clearly enjoying this.

"Oh, he's your daddy is he?" Mia asked, amused. "Well, that explains a lot."

The Blue Ranger ignored her as he leaned over his father.

"Dad, dad, are you okay?" he asked, despair clearly in his voice.

"I'll...I'll live, I promise." Jason managed to get out, although clearly in a lot of pain. "You have...you have a job...a job to do."

"We can't win, dad." Andrew said, his voice cracking. "She's too strong."

"Damn right she is!" Mia inserted.

Suddenly, the sound of Zordon's voice came in over the Rangers' communicators.

"Rangers, you need to use your Power Weapons." Zordon said. "They may be the only thing strong enough of defeating the Green Ranger."

"But we can't call on the Power Weapons unless we're all together!" Michi pointed out.

"Please, like a bunch of hardware is gonna help you beat me." Mia snorted. "Hey, wasn't I like killing all of you? Think I should finish doing that now."

"I'm going to bring Tristan here." Zordon said. "I have no other choice."

"If that's little boy red, by all means do it, whoever you are." Mia said, smirking to herself. "One more helmet for my mantle. Which I don't have, but I'm sure after I kill all five of you, I'll get one."

Mia approached the Rangers, clearly ready to finish them off...

* * *

"Another sister..." Tristan muttered to himself, almost as if he couldn't believe it. "How could she just not tell me this? All these years, and never mention it? It's just like her." 

Tristan took an almost self-pitying laugh as he threw a rock off the cliff he was sitting on, watching as it landed far into the horizon below.

"There's nothing right about this world." Tristan continued. "This world is cold, and it's hard, and it SUCKS. Why was I even brought into it? Huh? Are you out there, mom and dad? Are you watching? Do you know why you brought me into this world?"

Suddenly, the night sky was illuminated by an almost blinding light. As if the sun itself had touched down onto the earth. Tristan dared to stare up into the blinding light, and standing in the very center of it was...well, Tristan could make out that it was a man. All he could see was his shadow. He appeared to be tall, with some kind of cape flowing gently in the wind behind him.

"Who's there?" Tristan called out.

"I am..." the shadow replied, somehow soothing and almost omnipotent-sounding.

"Who are you?" Tristan asked him.

"That is not important." he again answered. "What is important now is that you listen to me, Tristan. I am here because you're losing sight of your true destiny, and it is my job to set that right."

"How do you know what my true destiny is?" Tristan asked dismissively.

"You'll just have to trust me on this one...Red Ranger."

"How do you know I'm the Red Ranger?" Tristan asked in disbelief.

"Again...just trust me, Tristan. You need to listen to me. The other Rangers need you. Without you, they'll die today at the hands of the Green Ranger. You need to go and put destiny on its rightful path."

"What if I don't want to?" Tristan asked sadly.

"Well, then, what do you want, Tristan?" the shadow asked.

_Man, I hate it when people answer a question with a question..._ Tristan thought.

"I want to know who my other sister is." Tristan shouted at him. "I mean, is she even still alive?"

"She is."

"You...you know her?"

"Yes." the shadow replied, nodding. "She is the Green Ranger."

Tristan's eyes went wide.

"Then why...why does she fight us?" Tristan asked.

"She does not know you. Her destiny has been lead astray by another. You must right its course."

"I'll do it!" Tristan shouted.

"Good, because you're about to be called away." the shadow said. "Whatever you do, whatever she says, Tristan...don't allow yourself to falter. Save your fellow Rangers, including your sister."

"I will." Tristan agreed. "Are...are you my dad?"

But before the shadow could answer, Tristan was teleported out, disappearing in a flash of red energy.

"That was amusing." the shadow said.

"You've hurt my plans." came a voice from behind the shadow.

The shadow turned, and saw the Scarlet Ranger, floating in mid-air and fully morphed.

"Sorry, my love." the shadow replied with genuine affection. "But I cannot help them go against their destinies, not this time."

"Maybe they won't need your help." the Scarlet Ranger said. "Maybe even with you helping them in the other direction, they still won't find the path. They are pretty lost."

"Thanks to you."

"Only in part. I'm not making them do anything that's against their true natures."

"Perhaps not." the shadow agreed. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see how it turns out, won't we?"

"We will." the Scarlet Ranger said, nodding. "Now get the hell out of here."

It was the shadow's turn to nod, and the illuminating light disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, the shadow disappearing with it.

_Sorry, love...but some things are more important than you and me._ the Scarlet Ranger thought to herself before teleporting out.

* * *

The Black, Yellow, and Pink Rangers all hit the ground at once, smoke pouring from their chests as a result of the Green Ranger's assault. 

"So, which one of you should I kill first?" Mia taunted them. "I'll let you live for now, Pinky, you at least showed me some fire by attacking me like that before. And you other two are too unexciting to die first. I'll just have to kill the whiny little Blue Ranger first."

Mia laughed evilly as she turned towards the Blue Ranger, still leaning over his father.

"'No, daddy, pleeeeeasseeeee don't die!'" the Green Ranger mocked him as she walked towards him. "Honestly, can you get more pathetic? Well, at least when you're a corpse, you won't be able to whine anymore."

But before the Green Ranger could approach any further, she was met with a hard leaping kick to her chest, sending her flying backward. Standing there...was the Red Ranger.

"You called?" Tristan asked the others.

"Ahh, the red one finally shows up!" Mia laughed as she got back to her feet. "NOW it's a party!"

"Tristan, you bastard, because of you my father's-" Andrew began.

"Gonna be fine, Tristan." Michi cut him off. "Look."

Jason disappeared in a flash of white, being teleported off.

"I'm sure Zordon's going to take care of him." Michi said.

"Yeah, let's leave the blame game for later and fight this bitch of a Ranger." Jerrelle added.

"People seem to be calling me that a lot lately." Mia muttered.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Tristan asked Jerrelle, ignoring her.

"Bro..." Ada finally spoke up, having remained silence since Tristan first reappeared. "Zordon said if we call on our Power Weapons, we might be able to beat her."

"Which you couldn't do because I wasn't here." Tristan realized. "I can't say sorry enough..."

"Like Jerrelle said, save it for later." Andrew said. "Let's take care of her."

"Like you can." Mia snorted.

"Fine, but first there's something I have to do." Tristan said, turning away from the other Rangers and walking towards the Green Ranger. He continued to walk towards her slowly, causing her to wonder what he was up to.

"What's this, want to try and take me on by yourself?" Mia asked mockingly. "I beat all four of them, think I can handle you just fine red boy."

"That's not it at all." Tristan said as he reached for his helmet...and took it off.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jerrelle asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea." Ada muttered.

"Do you recognize me, Green Ranger?" Tristan asked her.

"No, why would I?" Mia asked, sounding somewhat confused.

"Because I'm your brother." Tristan said, setting his helmet down. "And she's your sister." he added, pointing at the Pink Ranger.

"What the hell are you talking about, you weirdo?" Mia snorted. "I don't have any siblings! What is this, some kind of stupid attempt at a trick?"

"But you...you're older than Ada, you should remember SOMETHING before we all got taken away..." Tristan trailed off.

"Tristan, how do you know that's even her?" Ada shouted to him.

"I just know!" Tristan shouted back, then turned back towards the Green Ranger. "I know you're my older sister. Why don't you remember?"

"Your tricks won't work on me, Red Ranger!" Mia shouted at him. "Now put back on your helmet and give me a real fight!"

"Tristan, she really doesn't seem to remember." Michi said. "I don't think she's your sister..."

_Was he lying to me, whoever he was? _Tristan thought.

"Either way, we have to stop her before she hurts someone else, like she hurt my dad!" Andrew yelled.

"We do." Tristan said sadly. "Sorry...if you really are my sister, I'm sorry."

"Aww, don't be sorry for dying." Mia replied mockingly. "After all, you're only human."

"Come on Rangers, let's do it!" Tristan yelled, leaping backwards and landing in front of the other four Rangers. "Power Weapons!"

The Power Sword, Power Axe, Power Lance, Power Daggers, and Power Bow appeared in the hands of each respective ranger.

"Not bad..." Mia said. "Pretty cool looking, but they won't save you!"

She suddenly charged towards the Rangers, intent on attacking before they could get to use their new toys.

"Jerrelle!" Tristan shouted.

Jerrelle nodded and moved his axe back into blaster mode and fired. Unlike the Blade Blasters' shots, the Green Ranger's shield didn't fully absorb the blow, and sparks did indeed fly as the Green Ranger momentarily paused, damaged a bit by the blast.

"Michi! Ada!" Tristan shouted again.

Michi and Ada each leaped over one of Tristan's shoulders, Michi tossing each of her daggers at the Green Ranger and Ada shooting off several arrows on their way down.

The arrows and daggers hit the Green Ranger hard, sparks flying once more as she hit the ground.

"Andrew!" Tristan yelled.

"Been waiting for you to say that." Andrew said as he ran around Tristan and charged, swinging his lance. Mia managed to catch one side of the lance as she stood back to her feet, growling, clearly no longer amused.

"My turn!" Tristan yelled as he ran forward and leaped over Andrew's head.

Mia, too busy holding onto Andrew's lance, couldn't stop Tristan from leaping to the other side of her and slashing across her back with his Power Sword. As she reacted to the blow, sparks flying, she let go of Andrew's lance, and Andrew swung it hard, connecting across her chest and head and sending her to the ground.

"Now Rangers, while she's down, let's bring it together!" Tristan said as he and Andrew leaped back into place with the others.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Daggers!"

"POWER SWORD!"

Tristan leaped into the air, placing his sword on top and completing the Power Blaster. He landed in front of the other Rangers in that familiar formation, and fired the Power Blaster just as the Green Ranger was getting back to her feet.

Mia screamed out in pain as she was hit with the full power of the Power Blaster, sparks and smoke pouring out of her shield as she fell to the ground. She demorphed a few moments after she hit the ground, and then laid there for a few moments, the power still causing sparks to fly around her, before disappearing in a flash of green energy.

"Is...is that it?" Michi asked. "Did we really win?"

"I don't know." Tristan admitted. "I just don't know."

Ada, meanwhile, turned her head away, staring at the ground. Because when she saw the face of the demorphed Mia, even with the burns and the bruises, she knew.

She knew...that Mia is their sister.

* * *

"This isn't supposed to happen like this!" Mia shouted in a rage as she threw a lamp at a nearby wall. She and the fully morphed Scarlet Ranger were standing inside of a closed furniture store, of all things. 

"That was a nice lamp." the Scarlet Ranger said.

"Shut the hell up!" Mia screamed. "You said I was so much stronger than them, then why did I lose?"

"Because you were still missing something." the Scarlet Ranger replied.

"What is it? What am I missing?"

"You're missing...the true evil." the Scarlet Ranger said. "The true power."

"Give it to me."

"Are you sure?" the Scarlet Ranger asked. "When I say evil, I mean evil with a capital E. This thing's power is routed in pure, malevolent evil. Whatever good you have in you will be corrupted as long as you wield it."

"That's nice. I still want it."

"Just had to make sure you knew what you were dealing with." the Scarlet Ranger said simply. "Take it."

A flash of darkness went off, and when it disappeared in the Scarlet Ranger's hand was that long, curved sword.

The Sword...of Darkness.

She handed it to Mia, who raised it into the air. Suddenly, the burns and the bruisers were gone, and in a flash of darkness, she was morphed into the Green Ranger once again. And she felt stronger than she ever had before.

"Thank you." Mia said, and let out an evil laugh.

_The sad part is, this IS her destiny..._ the Scarlet Ranger thought.

_Yes, it is._ the voice in her head agreed. _It's what you want her to do with it, that isn't._

_Then her destiny is unachievable._ the Scarlet Ranger replied. _Evil can only be used for evil._

_Who are you talking about, my love? Her...or you?_

_We'll just have to see, won't we? _the Scarlet Ranger thought, and then joined in with Mia in her laugh.


	12. Green With Power, Part 3

**Power Rangers: The First and Last Hope**

**Chapter 12: Green With Power, Part 3**

The Scarlet Ranger found herself inside the familiar Command Room of the Mothership, staring at the giant, currently blank screen from beneath her helmet. In a moment, it suddenly came to life with vibrant blue light, and the strange, echoing voice of the Command spoke once again.

"Scarlet Ranger." Command began. "We have called you here to ask you what the progress is of the Green Ranger. Is she ready to eliminate the rest of the Power Rangers yet?"

"Not yet." the Scarlet Ranger replied. "Her powers are growing stronger and stronger with every minute she holds the Sword of Darkness in her grasp. She will be ready soon."

"Until then, why don't you let someone else have a try at them, Scarlet?"

The Scarlet Ranger turned her head to see Neresa, the tan-skinned, brown-haired young- well, young appearing at least- woman in the long black-and-gold gown.

"Princess?" Command questioned. "We do not understand why you wish to enter battle all of a sudden. That is the Warrior of your family's job."

"The Warrior of my family has proved herself to be quite the failure." Neresa said as she eyed the Scarlet Ranger, who only hissed in reply. "Besides, I have a plan."

"We're listening." said Command.

"Well, I've given the Black Ranger quite a long time to stew in rage since I killed his mother." Neresa grinned. "I have reason to believe his rage towards me will make him reckless and a danger to the other Rangers if he is to ever encounter me again."

"And you wish to test this theory, Princess?" Command asked.

"There's no time like the present." Neresa grinned. "Let's not forget that it only takes the death of one to destroy them all."

"Unlike some, we don't forget it." Command replied. "You have our approval to try your plan, Neresa. We wish you luck."

"Yeah, good luck, 'sis'." the Scarlet Ranger said dryly.

"I appreciate it, really, Scarlet." Neresa replied, dripping with fake sincerity, before turning and leaving the room. The Scarlet Ranger turned and left the Command Room through the opposite exit, as the screen of Command turned off behind them.

Neresa's heels created a loud clanging noise against the steel floor of the hallway she now walked across, a clear stride in her step and a smirk on her face. Suddenly, Araken appeared before her, teleporting in a flash of darkness, a similar smirk on his face.

"So how did things go, my love?" Araken asked her. "Did your 'sister' object to our plan?"

"Not at all, actually." Neresa said. "I don't think she minds having one of the Rangers distracted while she gets her Green Ranger up to full power."

"And does she realize that we know?"

"Not a clue." Neresa grinned as she moved in closer to Araken. "I still can't believe who she really is..."

"Believe it. I've done some digging, and you won't believe what else I've found." Araken said.

"Oh?"

"The one who she used to communicate with the Yellow Ranger telepathically? He appeared before the Red Ranger in a different form the other day."

"Do you know who it is?" Neresa asked.

"There's only one person I know with that kind of power over the mind, to create a visual form from so far away like that." Araken said.

"Who is it?"

"I don't want to say until I know for sure, I'm sorry my love." Araken said. "But I'm leaving to see him now. I should be back soon. In the meantime, take care of the Black Ranger."

"Oh believe me, I'll do just that." Neresa grinned, as she leaned upwards to kiss Araken. "Good luck."

"Same to you." Araken said as he broke her embrace before teleporting out.

"Time to have some fun." Neresa grinned before doing the same.

* * *

Jerrelle yawned as he stretched out on the floor next to Andrew's bed, trying to ignore the early sunlight now entering the room. Things had been quiet ever since they had beaten the Green Ranger, so Zordon finally told them to go home and get some rest instead of sleeping at the Command Center like they had been doing since all this started. The problem was, the only ones with homes really were Andrew and Michi. Jerrelle couldn't bear to go back into that empty apartment without his mother, while Tristan and Ada never even had a real home in the first place.

So Tristan and Ada went back with Michi and Trini, while Jerrelle ended up saying with Andrew and his dad Jason. Jerrelle never really liked Andrew all that much, but he figured it was worth it to finally get away from that annoying floating head and the even more annoying robot.

He looked around at the bedroom that looked so different from his own. Posters hung up on the blue walls of the room with what appeared to be characters from various Japanese animations.

_So he's an anime nerd._ Jerrelle thought to himself as he chuckled. _And he likes some, uh, girly-looking shows._

Jerrelle saw a poster with what looked like three schoolgirls and some kind of weird white bun-shaped thing, with a title of _Magic Knight Rayearth_. Another poster had yet another schoolgirl that even Jerrelle thought looked annoying, and this poster had the title of _Fushigi Yuugi_.

_Hasn't this guy ever heard of REAL girls!_ Jerrelle thought. _No wonder why he thought his dad would think he's a geek. He sure as hell looks like one._

Jerrelle's thoughts turned back to his own room, that he hadn't seen in so long. Now he had some hot posters of REAL girls in there. Jerrelle smirked to himself just thinking about them. His mom would always tell him to take them down, and sometimes she'd even do it herself, but Jerrelle would just put them back up the next day anyway.

His mom...

Jerrelle's smirk was gone just as fast as it appeared.

It had always just been the two of them alone, Jerrelle and his mother. Things were simple. They looked out for each other, because they had to. Everything was so simple; just take care of the one you love...and then the Zarset Empire showed up.

But even then, at first, it was still simple. Jerrelle did what he had to do, working for the Zarset Empire, to protect his mom. At least they still had each other.

And then he had nothing. Thrust into a fight he barely bothered to care about, completely alone in the world.

All because of her.

All because of Neresa.

Jerrelle's fists clenched at the mere thought of the beautiful, almost goddess-like woman who took his mother away from him. How could something that beautiful be so cruel as to take away the one thing in his life that ever mattered to him? He asked himself this question everyday...and yet, he could never figure out an answer.

"Someday, Neresa..." Jerrelle trailed off.

"Someday? Well, why not today? Today works well for me, I don't know about you."

Jerrelle's eyes widened in shock before he turned his head to see Neresa standing outside Andrew's second-floor window, grinning at him.

"You look so cute in your pajamas, Black Ranger." Neresa teased. "Maybe we should go out on a date instead."

"You...you bitch." Jerrelle managed to get out. "How dare you tease me like this after what you did. The only thing you'll get from me...is your painful, painful death."

"Oh I'm shaking in fear here, really." Neresa said sarcastically. "Why don't you get out of your pajamas and into something a little less comfortable, and come out here and try to give me what I so richly deserve? Or can't you get revenge for your mother without your little buddies?"

"I can." Jerrelle said, glancing a quick look over at Andrew, who was somehow still sleeping peacefully in his bed through all this.

_Dude can sleep through anything, apparently..._ Jerrelle thought, shaking his head.

"Aww, do you want me to wake little boy blue for you?" Neresa teased, seeing where Jerrelle was looking.

"I can do this on my own." Jerrelle replied.

"Oh we'll see about that." Neresa said. "Now come on, let's hear it!"

"It's morphin' time! Mastadon!" Jerrelle yelled out, quickly morphing into the Black Ranger and then diving right out the window onto the slanted roof of Andrew's home. By this time, Neresa had already hovered upwards into mid-air, her long gown blowing gently in the wind, a smirk on her face.

"Come on, you bitch, get back down here and fight me!" Jerrelle screamed up at her.

"Your wish is my command." Neresa grinned, and she came flying downwards at Jerrelle at an incredibly high speed. Jerrelle wasn't expecting it, and sparks flew as she soared past him, right arm out-stretched and revealing a hidden blade from within the collar of her black gown. She flew back upwards above him and fired off three shots of black energy down at him from within her hand as she turned around. Jerrelle managed to roll out of the way as the energy collided with the roof, and pulled out his Blade Blaster, firing on her and landing several direct hits into her chest! Sparks flew as she screamed in pain and almost seemed to fade away.

"Well, that was certainly easy..." Jerrelle muttered.

Suddenly, he felt several more shots of energy collide with his back, sparks flying as he fell onto his knees in pain. Jerrelle turned his helmet around to see Neresa...or more precisely _Neresas_! Three of them, to be more exact, each firing off a shot of black energy that struck him right in the back.

"What the hell..." Jerrelle managed to get out as his back throbbed in pain.

"Good job, Black Ranger, killing off one of my...copies." the Neresa in the middle grinned.

"It's a fun technique, isn't it?" the Neresa to the left of her added.

"It's certainly a blast at parties." the one on the right said.

"Enough of your games!" Jerrelle screamed as he got back onto his feet, turning to face the three of them. "I want the **real** Neresa, and I want her now!"

"Well, that's almost a turn-on." the one in the middle said. "Okay, maybe one of _these_ Neresas are real!"

Suddenly, ten more Neresas appeared floating in the sky above Jerrelle, forming a complete circle above him. All thirteen of them laughed evilly.

"This isn't hard to guess, Neresa." Jerrelle shot back. "You must be the real one!"

He raised his Blade Blaster and fired at the middle one who had just spoken, but after the sparks flew she just faded out of view like the earlier one- and Jerrelle was met with the blasts of energy from the other twelve. He managed to narrowly dodge some of them, but was hit by most, and fell to the ground with smoke pouring from his chest.

"Hahaha, wrong again." one of them to the left of Jerrelle laughed.

"You can keep trying to take us out, one-by-one, but if we keep blasting you everytime, will you really last until you get the real one?" another one to the right taunted him.

"I don't think he will, girls." one behind him smirked.

"Why even give him another chance to fire on us?" a Neresa in front of him asked just as he was crawling back to his feet. "Let's just finish him off now!"

All twelve of the remaining Neresas laughed evilly in unison, as Jerrelle realized his odds of getting out of this one alive, let alone taking revenge for his mother's murder, were steadily decreasing...

* * *

Meanwhile, Mia, although now morphed, still remained in the empty furniture store, swiping at the air with her Sword of Darkness. She turned suddenly and held the curved sword out to her right side, and a blast of green energy fired from it, exploding a nearby lamp on contact. She laughed to herself, clearly impressed with its power.

"I don't understand why Scarlet insists that I not attack the Power Rangers yet." Mia whined to no one in particular. "I certainly _feel_ strong enough to take them! This Sword...it's so strong."

Mia realized she could feel its power running through her, but then quickly realized that wasn't the only thing she could feel coming from the Sword of Darkness.

She could also feel its evil, she realized. The source of its power. It was almost nice...it had a certain cold kind of clarity to it that made Mia shiver with anticipation for what would come next. Because she realized the Sword would make her strong enough to kill each and every one of them...and her mind was purged of even the smallest amount of guilt or empathy she might have felt before.

"They're insignificant now." Mia realized. "They're just footnotes...in _my_ history."

Still, Mia realized, she was getting pretty bored just slashing at the air and blowing up lamps.

Suddenly, she felt something. A strong power...as strong as one of the Rangers, if not stronger. And it was close.

_I promised not to touch any of the Rangers until Scarlet gave me the word...but she didn't say anything about whatever it is I'm sensing. _Mia thought to herself with a smirk. _Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be a great test for my new powers._

The Green Ranger took one last jumping swipe at the air with her new toy, laughing evilly as she did, then raised it up into the air and teleported out.

* * *

Back on Andrew's roof, the twelve Neresas let out more blasts of the black energy in unison, sparks flying even more freely now as Jerrelle hit the roof hard.

"This is getting rather pathetic." one of them said.

"Yes, perhaps it is time we finished this." another one agreed.

Suddenly, in a flash of green, the Green Ranger appeared in mid-air, Sword of Darkness out-stretched, and flew across the air towards one of the Neresas behind Jerrelle, slashing her across the stomach with her curved Sword. Sparks flew as both Mia and the Neresa fell to the ground, Mia landing on her feet while the Neresa landed on her back, hard. As smoke poured from the wound, the other eleven Neresas still in mid-air each faded out one-by-one.

"Green Ranger!" Jerrelle exclaimed as his mind finally took in what he had just saw. "What the hell are YOU doing here!"

"Should have figured the other energy source would have been one of you losers." Mia muttered. "Hey, I can't touch you guys right now, a promise is a promise, so back off. I'm just here to have some fun."

She motioned her head down towards Neresa, still in obvious pain from the slash wound.

"This is my fight, stay out of it you conceded little bitch!" Jerrelle shot back.

"Hey, uh, you were the one losing here, and YOU'RE the one getting all worked up over her intrusion!" Neresa asked in disbelief as she stood back to her feet. "And greenie, I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but we're kind of on the same side here!"

"Speak for yourself." Mia said as she raised her Sword towards her. "You're probably a member of the Zarset Empire, aren't you?"

"Well, duh."

"Well then watch me not care while I kill you." Mia smirked beneath her helmet. "I'm not 'on your side', dumb-ass, I'm just here to kill the Power Rangers. I don't work for your little empire."

"Then why aren't you killing him!" Neresa exclaimed. "And more importantly why are you trying to kill ME!"

"Well, I kind of promised Scarlet I'd leave the poor little kids alone." Mia admitted sheepishly. "And I'm killing you 'cause I'm bored, pretty much. You're just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. And hey, while I'm on the subject, aren't you a little overdressed for combat, princess?"

"Well, at least you got one part of that right." Neresa said dryly as she started hovering above the Green Ranger's head. "I AM a princess...and just because you can see through my illusions, doesn't mean you can defeat me!"

"Well, okay then princess, let's see what you've got." Mia grinned.

"Hey, I'm the one with the personal grudge here, you two bitches!" Jerrelle exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" they both screamed in unison.

"Now try this on for size!" Neresa said as she tossed several balls of black energy down towards the Green Ranger.

Mia, however, easily batted away the energy balls with her Sword of Darkness, sending them flying off into the distance.

"Is that really all you've got?" Mia taunted her. "Take this!"

Mia extended the Sword of Darkness out towards Neresa as it fired off a constant stream of green energy towards the princess. Neresa extended her left hand and almost seemed to be trying to catch the energy, as the energy seemed to be forming into a ball inside her hand. Her face showed the growing strain trying to stop the energy in this way was putting on her, however. Sweat began to pour down her beautiful face and her hand began to shake, until finally sparks flew from her hand as she could contain the energy no longer. She disappeared in a flash of darkness to escape the stream of energy, teleporting back in behind Mia. Mia quickly turned to face her and laughed.

"Couldn't contain my power, could you?" Mia asked her with another laugh.

"Don't underestimate me, greenie." Neresa shot back angrily as she held her hand in pain. "I'm not done just yet."

Meanwhile, Jerrelle was watching all of this, amazed at how quickly they had forgotten about him. As his wounds had begun to stop throbbing in pain, he pulled out his Blade Blaster and fired on the both of them. Sparks flew as they turned and once again acknowledged his presence.

"Don't forget about me you two bitches!" Jerrelle yelled at them in defiance.

"He sure does love to use that word a lot." Neresa muttered.

"Oh believe me, Black Ranger, I haven't forgotten about you." Mia said. "As soon as I get the word, you and all of your friends will die!"

"Well why don't you go back and wait for 'the word' then, don't just kill me!" Neresa shouted.

The Green Ranger turned to look back at Neresa and simply shrugged, before leaping into the air and slashing towards her chest. Neresa tried to dodge it, but still got caught on her right shoulder, sparks flying as she screamed out in pain. As Neresa continued to fly upwards, the Green Ranger released another stream of energy from the Sword of Darkness, narrowly missing her as she flew across the sky.

"Jerrelle, what the hell's going on?" came Andrew's voice from his bedroom window.

_Well holy crap, I guess they finally made enough noise to wake Mr. Heavy Sleeper over here up. _Jerrelle thought, shaking his head.

"Neresa attacked me." was Jerrelle's only reply.

"...why is the Green Ranger fighting her? Isn't she a bad guy?"

"Yeah, I don't know. She said something about not being allowed to fight us and being bored."

"Oh, well THAT explains it..." Andrew said, slapping his head.

"Could you two please keep it down over there!" Mia shouted at them as she shot off more green energy out of her sword, but kept missing Neresa.

"That Neresa can sure fly fast." Andrew said.

"Here greenie, let me give you a hand." Jerrelle said and took out his Blade Blaster, firing up at Neresa too.

Neresa wasn't able to dodge BOTH of their shots, and was hit in her left shoulder by Jerrelle's blaster fire. As she held her shoulder in pain, she was then struck directly in the chest by Mia's energy blast, and fell down to the roof, unable to maintain her flight.

"I didn't need your help, loser Ranger." Mia spat at him.

"Yeah dude why are you helping her anyway?" Andrew whispered to him.

"Well, Neresa kind of killed my mom if you forgot. Greenie's just a bitch." Jerrelle whispered back.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Mia said, apparently overhearing their conversation. "Maybe when I kill you I'll forgo ripping your eyes out of their sockets."

Andrew shuddered while Jerrelle simply rolled his eyes beneath his helmet. Neresa, for her part, was none amused as she struggled to stand up, holding her chest in pain where the Green Ranger's energy had struck her.

"Why don't you kill them NOW!" she hissed at her.

"I told you already, I'm not supposed to." Mia grinned beneath her helmet. "I'm a good girl."

"I bet..." Jerrelle muttered.

"Who told you not to?" Neresa asked. "It was that bitch Scarlet, wasn't it?"

"Good guess Princess." Mia replied. "Now can I get back to the whole killing you now?"

Neresa gritted her teeth. She knew she probably wasn't strong enough to beat the Green Ranger, especially since she had her new toy, and she _definitely_ wasn't strong enough to beat her with the Black Ranger assisting her.

"You're a very stupid girl." Neresa said through clenched teeth. "And as for you, Black Ranger, I promise you, our second date won't get interrupted."

With that, Neresa disappeared in a flash of black. Mia just shrugged before looking back at the two Power Rangers who stood before her.

"Sounds like you got a girlfriend, not a mortal enemy, Black Ranger." Mia laughed.

"Mind your own business." Jerrelle snapped. "You said yourself you can't fight us, so just get out of here."

"Might as well." the Green Ranger shrugged. "I'll be seeing you both, and more specifically your internal organs, real soon!"

Mia laughed evilly as she raised the Sword of Darkness into the air and teleported out. Jerrelle demorphed and climbed back through Andrew's bedroom window, Andrew moving out of the way to let him in.

"What the hell was that?" Andrew demanded. "She said she wasn't allowed to fight us, so why didn't you just attack her! I would have morphed and helped you!"

"She might not have been 'allowed' to fight us, but I think if we went after her she'd still defend herself." Jerrelle muttered. "And she looks even stronger now with that weird new sword of hers, you really think the two of us could take her when it took all five of us just to wound her before?"

"Whatever, all I know is, if she kills any innocent people now, it's because YOU let her get away." Andrew said, crossing his arms.

"She won't." Jerrelle said, turning his head to look out at the morning sky. "I think I understand her."

"Oh really?"

"She came after Neresa because she said she was 'bored'." Jerrelle said. "She's obviously only interested in people who are powerful. She wants to test her powers out and prove how strong she is. That's why she went after Neresa...and that's why she wants to kill us."

"I don't know why you want to try and understand her." Andrew said, looking at Jerrelle like he had three heads. "She's evil, we should only worry about how to stop her."

"Man, whatever, keep thinking everything's that simple." Jerrelle said, walking past him to start picking up his stuff. "I'm gonna head back to the Command Center and see if Zordon's more interested in what I got to say than you are, Mr. Hero."

"You might want to get out of your PJs first, Mr. Shades of Gray." Andrew remarked with a slight laugh. "And maybe take a shower too."

"Uhh, yeah, that'd probably be a good idea." Jerrelle admitted, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, and causing Andrew to laugh much louder now.

* * *

The look on Zordon's face as Jerrelle recapped the morning's events was less than encouraging. All five of the Rangers- Jerrelle and Andrew mercifully out of their pajamas- had gathered back in the Command Center as Jerrelle told his story.

"If what you're telling me is true, we have much to prepare for, Rangers." Zordon admitted. "Turn to the..."

"Viewing globe, yeah yeah, already doing it." Ada said crankily, clearly not a morning person.

The globe came alive with old footage of the Green Ranger holding up the Sword of Darkness, then sticking it into the ground to blast the Power Rangers before him.

"This is the Sword of Darkness, a weapon of pure evil." Zordon spoke. "It was given to the original Green Ranger by an evil sorceress, intended to keep her evil spell on him forever. However, Andrew's father, the original Red Ranger, destroyed it, breaking her spell on him completely."

"So if it was destroyed, how does the current Green Ranger have it then?" Michi wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Zordon admitted. "I can only guess that the energy of the Green Ranger restored it, just as your collective energies restored your Power Weapons."

"Hey, can't I do what Jason did?" Andrew said. "Destroy that sword thingy and then the Green Ranger will be good again?"

"She's not under a spell, smart guy, remember?" Jerrelle remarked. "We don't even know if she was ever 'good' in the first place, so how will destroying her stupid sword make her 'good again'?"

"Both of you are right, somewhat." Zordon said. "As I said, the Sword of Darkness IS naturally evil, so it is affecting her. Destroying it should remove its influence on her mind. But since she's not under any sort of spell, simply destroying her sword won't be enough to get her to our side."

"But it's a good start!" Andrew remarked. "I say we do it!"

"Of course you do, 'cause that's what your daddy did." Ada said dryly.

"Oh hush Ada." Michi said. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"How about NOT fighting with the chick that almost killed us all BEFORE she had a super-powerful new weapon?" Ada shot back.

"Yeah, I'm with Ada." Jerrelle said.

"We're all shocked." Andrew muttered.

"Before she had Jason, and the Scarlet Ranger was attacking random cities and stuff." Jerrelle continued, ignoring Andrew. "I get why we fought her then. But why seek her out and attack her just to destroy her stupid sword, when we don't even know if it will do anything?"

"Or if we can even pull it off." Tristan finally said.

"Tristan!" Michi remarked, surprised.

"Sorry Michi, I'm with them on this one." Tristan said. "I don't want to fight her if I don't have to."

"And by my count that's three-to-two in favor of not attacking the Green Ranger." Ada grinned. "Thanks for being smart for once, bro!"

Andrew turned away from them, clearly angered at this turn of events. Silently, in his mind, he was wondering about Tristan's motivations. He had never backed down from a fight and sided with Ada and Jerrelle before...he didn't REALLY believe Mia was his sister, did he?

* * *

Neresa and the Scarlet Ranger both found themselves standing in front of the humming blue screen of Command once again.

"Scarlet's green bitch ruined my plan!" Neresa shouted in anger, still holding her chest wound in pain from where the Green Ranger had struck her. "Can't she control her own Ranger...or is that the point?"

"I didn't send the Green Ranger out to sabotage you, sis, if that's what you're getting at." the Scarlet Ranger replied in a dismissive tone. "The girl's just a little, well, anxious, and the fact that she attacked Neresa instead of those two Rangers proves that I CAN control her! She followed my order not to attack those Rangers, didn't she?"

"She has a point." Command admitted.

"What!" Neresa shouted, clearly outraged.

"Sorry, Neresa, but we will not blame Scarlet for the actions of a teenage girl. The Green Ranger is obviously a loose cannon, and Scarlet deserves no blame."

"But I...I'm a princess of the Zarset Empire and I was wounded! Surely SOMEONE must be blamed!"

"You agreed to go into battle even though you are royalty, Princess, no one forced you." Command replied. "We believe the only one who deserves the blame is yourself. Certainly not the Green Ranger, when she will soon be the one to bring about the death of the Power Rangers."

"Fine." Neresa replied, clearly seeing that she had lost this argument. "But when the Green Ranger's done doing her job, I want her head!"

"After the Green Ranger kills the pests, we will have no use for her." Command said simply.

"Glad to hear it." Neresa replied, and turned and left the Command Room, her long gown flowing behind her as she walked out in a huff.

"As for that, Scarlet, do you feel she's ready to put our plan into motion?" Command asked her.

"I believe she is almost there." the Scarlet Ranger nodded. "She seems to have mastered the Sword of Darkness quite well. Give her the day to rest from her battle with Neresa and practice some more, and by nightfall she'll be ready."

"Good. Then we shall put things in motion."

Suddenly, the bright blue screen began to glow even brighter, until the light shined out from the screen and slowly formed the image of a huge, red-and-black metallic beast, very similar to Drillago. His head was more slender, he had normal limbs rather than drills, and he was a little taller. When the bright light faded and the screen of Command returned to normal, he was still standing there, an evil grin on his metal face.

"We give you Burstonix, the Command Beast of fire." Command replied.

"Is he stronger than Drilliago?" the Scarlet Ranger asked.

"He should be more than capable of taking care of the first part of our plan." Command replied. "You are both dismissed."

"Alright." the Scarlet Ranger nodded as the blue screen of Command faded off. "Come Burstonix, and I'll fill you in."

Burstonix simply growled in response before following the Scarlet Ranger out of the Command Room.

_You'd better be ready, Mia._ the Scarlet Ranger thought to herself as she walked out into the hallway of the mothership. _This is our only shot to save us both...from our destinies._


End file.
